


You are not.

by Setsu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu
Summary: ...“Boys can we not, Chandler is seeing my nemesis.”“BLAINE IS BACK?” Adam and Elliott shouted at the same time.“No, idiots, and he’s not my Nemesis either.”





	1. You are not!

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS I. I wanted this to be a one shot but I think I’ll be back at it again with my short chapters? So I’m still French and working without beta, you’re most welcome to let me know about grammatical errors :). As for my weird use of punctuation, still won’t change sorry!!

“You are _not_.” Kurt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was not possible. No universe was sick enough for this to be a thing.

“Err, no I’m pretty sure I am?” Chandler was super confused because Kurt was looking at him as if he had just kicked a puppy while shopping at Gap.

“No, this is a mistake, you are not.”  
“Kurt I am, what’s wrong? Do you know him?”  
“DO I!” The designer grabbed his hair and turned around to leave the room.  
“Kurt!” Chandler ran after him. “What’s wrong with him? Should I not see him? Is he dangerous or something? Did you date him?”  
“Did I? NO. No Chandler I _have_ self-esteem!”  
“And I don’t?”  
“No I... Sorry I didn’t mean…” This seemed to make Kurt calm down a bit. “Sorry, he tends to make me react that way.”  
“Okay… So you do know him? Because the last person I heard of that can turn your Drama Queen button on is Blaine…”  
“They’re kind of related.”  
“He never said he was from Lima…”  
“He’s not, actually. He went to Dalton.” Now that the panic had sunk in, Kurt found his way back to the living room and sat down on the couch. He took a deep breath and told The Tale to an amazed Chandler.

“Sebastian Smythe. We’re talking about the _same_ guy, you’re absolutely sure?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Cause that’s not the person I know at all. Like, sure he’s a smartass but nothing I haven’t seen in you before.” He smirked at Kurt who shrugged. “Ah Elliott! You will never believe what’s up.”  
  
Chandler exclaimed, turning to the front door which Elliot just passed.  
“Do tell? Hey Kurt, you’re super pale.”  
“Pretty sure he’s _always_ pale.” That would be Adam, walking in after Elliott.  
“I’ve been living with him for 3 years now Dam’, I can tell the difference.”  
“Well I dated him and..”  
“Boys can we not, Chandler is seeing my nemesis.”  
“BLAINE IS BACK?” They shouted at the same time.  
“No, idiots, and he’s not my Nemesis either.”  
  
Blaine dumped Kurt, believe it or not, on their 2nd anniversary. 2 years of marriage, of arguing over everything but always making it work because they were Kurt and Blaine. The first to admit that it was over was the Warbler so he made the break up decision, therefore turning into the bad guy. 4 years later and Kurt could see that it was the right decision. Didn’t mean he would forgive it though.

“Hmm, okay, then who? Because I don’t recall you making enemies ever. Literally the whole world loves you.” Said Adam, sitting next to Kurt a bottle of beer newly acquired in his right hand.  
“Err, I actually don’t think any of you know about him. Sebastian Smythe?”  
“Nope.” Said Adam  
“Oh, _him_.” followed Elliott.  
  
Both Kurt and Chandler looked at the latter with a surprised expression.  
  
“Santana told me about him, quite recently actually! Because of the pictures.”  
“Literally you’re speaking Chinese to me right now.” Kurt admitted. “What Pictures?”  
  
“Ah she did say you probably didn’t know or you’d have freaked out. I asked why and that’s when she told me the whole thing.” Elliott walked to his room and came back with a magazine.  
  
“ _StarCity_ Elliott? _REALLY_?” StarCity was one of those trashy magazines with paparazzi pictures and uninteresting stories.  
“It makes for good toilet reading. Besides, you will want to see that.” He looked through the paper for a second and gave it to Kurt when he found what he was looking for.  
“What. The. Actual. Fuck.” Is all that escaped Kurt’s mouth. He was watching pictures of Sebastian Smythe, getting out of a gay bar apparently, most importantly, wearing his clothes. His latest collection.

  
“Yeah turns out he’s famous in France as an actor and he just came back from Paris.” Elliott explained.  
“Yes, I met him two weeks ago at that exact bar actually! We started talking about your clothes. He was wearing them that time too, the Gucci collaboration.” Added Chandler.  
“May I ask why none of you thought of telling me any of this??”  
“Well I did tell you I met a guy wearing your clothes.”  
  
That was true, but Kurt didn’t think of it at the time. His collections were getting pretty popular.  
  
“And I didn’t want to freak you out. Santana seemed to think you didn’t need to know. But if baby Chandler here is dating the guy…”  
“I’m not a baby! I’m 27 you know.”  
“You still look 12.” Agreed Adam who was still here and visibly confused.  
  
Kurt let the 3 start their argument, eying the magazine because he was actually a bit curious. From what he could read there, Sebastian had been in a few big French movies the past 4 years and was just back to play in his first American project. He didn’t know that the Warbler had gone back to France.  
  
Well they were never friends.  
  
“So anyone planning on telling me who this Sebastian is?” Finally asked Adam. To what Elliott gladly answered. Apparently Santana didn’t leave any details out.  
  
“Well, when do we meet him?” enquired Adam.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Come on Chandler, if you’re dating him we want to know!”  
“We’re just hanging out, nothing serious, why would I let him meet you two crazy people. Plus I’m sure Kurt…”  
“Oh no, I actually would love to meet Sebastian Smythe, date of Chandler.” He wasn’t lying. This was definitely something he needed to see in real life. He also needed to know why was Sebastian who always so clearly hated on his fashion sense wearing his brand.  
  
“I… guess I could organise something at mine…” Chandler sounded defeated.  
“Nonsense your place is too small, let’s do it here!”  
“Er Adam, why not at yours?” enquired Kurt.  
“James is still not a fan of Elliot.”  
“Why does he hate _me_? He should hate Kurt! You dated _him_! I would never come near you naked!”

James was Adam’s fiancé, and he was weirdly jealous of Elliot. But not of Kurt.  
“As stated earlier, not many people are capable of hate when it comes to Kurt Hummel.”  
  
“Well get ready to meet Sebastian Smythe.” Half-laughed the designer, throwing the magazine on the coffee table.

 


	2. We are not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyway, this does mean that you told Kurt about me. I didn’t know we were that serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad y’all don’t think my addiction with Kurtbastian is a problem...

“Hey Bas’!” Chandler sat down in front of the actor who was waiting for him in a coffee shop.  
  
“Hey Spinner.”  
“Literally stop calling me that.”  
“Why not? You do fidget a lot.” Bas smirked, Chandler smacked it off his face.  
“You’re lucky you’re hot.”  
“I know.”  
  
They both laughed.  
“So,” Chandler finally started. “Don’t you think you forgot to tell me something quite important?”  
“Hm…” Sebastian looked truly surprised by the question, and obviously started searching for what he might’ve forgotten. “Is it that you’re looking cute today?”

“Oh my god shush!” But Chandler did feel his cheek go red. Truly this man was in no way the one Kurt told him about.  
“So what did I forget?”  
“Maybe to warn me that you used to bully my best friend?”  
“Oh, _that_.” The actor pouted and it was too adorable to scold. “What you need to understand is… I… hm.. was very insecure… Back then?”  
“Yeah and I’m the Queen, nice to meet you.”  
“Ok truly I have no excuse for my behaviour. I was jealous and a jackass.” Bas admitted. “Anyway, this _does_ mean that you told Kurt about me. I didn’t know we were that serious.” Annnd the smirk was back.  
“We’re four dates in I had to tell someone! It wasn’t supposed to go the way it did though…”  
“Which is?”  
“Hmm, they want you to come over for dinner.”  
“They? Did Hummel finally admit his gender bending identity?”  
“Oh my god! You _**are**_ mean!?”  
“I’m not!... anymore. Sorry he tends to...”  
“make you react that way?” Chandler smiled.  
“Er.. yeah…”  
“He said that about you too.” For a weird reason, Chandler didn’t really like that.  
“Anyway, who’s _they_ then?”  
“Adam, Elliott and Kurt. My best friends.”

  
Sebastian arched an eyebrow. He didn’t know any of these names. Did Kurt lose contact with the Glee losers?  
“No clue who the first two are.”  
“I’ve met them through Kurt actually.”  
“How do you know Kurt by the way?” They had rapidly discussed the fact that Chandler was good friend with him when they met, but never further.

  
“Oh you don’t know that’s true! I met him when he was getting ready for his NYADA auditions. I totally had a crush on him and tried my best but, well, I heard you know about Klaine right.”  
“What…” Sebastian nearly chocked on his coffee on multiple occasions just then. Chandler didn’t seem to catch up on his distress.  
“Yeah Yeah! So then Kurt cut all ties with me, we only met again when he was going through the divorce. He needed a place to stay so I had him over for a year and then he moved with Elliott. I’m so glad to have him back because…”  
“Wh..wait. Wait a second. WHAT? You’re the guy Kurt cheated on Blaine with?”  
“He didn’t cheat. I wish he had.”  
“whaa…” Sebastian closed his eyes, his head was spinning.  
“And what do you mean “I’m the guy”?”  
“Oh Blaine totally complained to me about you at the time.” The actor was now massaging his head with his right hand.  
“I see. Well Kurt was never interested anyway. And now I know him better I can see we’d never have been good match. But I’m glad to have him as a friend.”

  
“Ok… And he agreed to meet me over dinner?”  
“Yeah, he said he wanted to meet Sebastian Smythe, date of Chandler.”  
“Oh so we’re dating?”  
“We are not.”  
“You hurt me.”

  
Chandler rolled his eyes and kicked Sebastian gently with his foot. “We’re hanging out. I don’t know if I want anything serious, I told you already.”  
“Yeah I totally get it. It’s just weird that this is not my line.” Laughed the ex-Warbler. He was not really looking to be serious with anyone but, it wouldn’t be that bad. At 26 he probably should at least start to think about stability and such, right?

  
“Okay, well, when is this happening?”  
“Are you free next Saturday?”  
“I can be.”  
“7pm Saturday then! Kurt is cooking as well. I’ll text you his address.”  
“Sure…”


	3. He is not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re an idiot Smythe.” But Kurt was not hurt. He was relaxed, and obviously in a good place. Such a new creature...

“Ok let me make sure this is correct. Sebastian Smythe is having dinner at yours tonight?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t invite me?”

“Ah.. so  _that’s_  the problem eh.” Kurt smiled as he was cutting vegetables. He had been preparing this since the early mornings. Totally not to impress Sebastian of course.

“Well _duh_!”

“Aren’t you and Brittany in Tokyo anyway?” He heard Santana sight something in the lines of  _We’re always away when the good stuff happens._ Which was true.

Santana was Kurt’s publicist, but Brittany was an international dancer who travelled a lot so they were away quite often.

“Well you better tell me how this goes. I’ll leave you to it now I need to get some sleep.”

“Sure Satan. Good night.” He hang up. Still weird to wish someone a good night when it’s like 10 am for yourself and you’re cutting carrots to feed your old worst enemy.

 

Somehow time went by far too quickly and at 6.45 pm Kurt was barely getting out of the shower. Thankfully for him Elliott was ready and opened to Adam who was stupidly excited about the event.

“I’m so intrigued you know. If this guy really hates Kurt, it’s a thing I need to see happen.”

“You know what Adam, it sounds super mean... But I actually get it.”

“Get what?” Kurt appeared shirtless as he needed to get a jacket from the entrance’s closet.

“That you’re still half-naked when our guests are supposed to be there in a minute.”

“Right.” Kurt pouted and jumped when the doorbell actually rang. “Shoot. You guys handle this, I’ll be there in a sec.”  
“Sure” Laughed Adam as Kurt ran away to get dressed.

 

“Hummel-Starchild household how can I help?” That was Elliott, answering the intercom.

_“… is his family name actually Starchild?”_

_“What? No! Elliott, would you please stop being an idiot and open the door. Please.”_

“You’re no fun.” He buzzed them in, and a few moments later opened the door with the biggest smile. “Welcome! Kurt is still naked but he’ll be around soon.”

 

Sebastian took a good look at the man before him and then at the one standing behind... To be honest both were really good looking. Was Kurt building some kind of a Harem? Also why did hot gay men seem to gravitate around the guy anyway?

“Well, as long as he doesn’t parade naked in front of me, I’ll be fine.”

The one that he guessed to be Adam gasped. “What are you saying, I still have dreams of his naked body.”

“Oh _. My God_. Will you shut up.” That was Kurt, he recognized the voice though it had gain a few years.

 

When Sebastian started wearing Kurt’s clothes he had no clue it was his. His mother gave him a few pieces as a birthday present and he liked them. It’s only a few month later that he realised who was behind the brand, when Gucci came up with this new collection  _“GucciXKFH – Porcelain”._ The name porcelain reminded him of Kurt, and as he was bored he decided to stalk Blaine and see what his best gay was up to.

That was when Sebastian learned that Blaine was newly divorced and had moved to Los Angeles. Seb then googled Kurt and there came out a multitude of articles about the new “hot thing” in New York’s fashion: KFH – _Kurt Finn Hummel._

There was a picture but it wasn’t the best, and anyway the actor was not really interested so he just closed his laptop and continued on with his life. He did buy a few more shirts and jackets because really? It was fucking good fashion.

 

Right now, Sebastian was wishing he had looked at more pictures of Kurt, so the shock wouldn’t show so much on his face. Who the hell was that man in front of him? The actor shook his head and forced a smirk.

“Good to know that you became someone who likes to walk around naked, Princess.”

“Well someone had to, since you apparently now have a penchant for relationships, Meerkat.”

They stared at each other for a second before Elliott coughed loudly enough to break the contest.   
“Well this is promising. I’m Elliott, by the way, and this is Adam.” He said, offering his hand to Sebastian for him to shake.  
“Sure, nice to meet you I guess, though Chandler seems to think this is a bad idea.”

“That’s because  _it is._  We’re like 2 minutes in and you’ve already discussed Kurt being naked.” Chandler pouted.

“Oh this is adorable, are you jealous?” The one named Adam had a look on his face, like it was Christmas.

“I hate y’all so much! Let’s leave now Seb, before I kill someone.”  
“Eh babe what are you on about we just got there.”

“Yeah,  _babe_ , come on. I made Sangria.” Laughed Kurt, walking to the living room.

 

They all made their way to the room and Sebastian sat next to Chandler on the sofa while the others sat on various armchairs. This flat was really nice and open, very warm. Kurt offered them each a glass of Sangria and sat down on the chair facing them directly, the actor realised he was going to have a hard time not staring, so he might as well just say it.  
  
“Well you sure outgrew yourself, Hummel.”

“You know, I will take it as a compliment.”

“Was the last time you saw Kurt when he was in high school then?” Asked Elliott.

“No I was there during the proposal, but even at that time he hadn’t change  _that_  much.”

“True. And I guess, the Suit, right?”

“Plus the suit.” Kurt laughed. “What even was that suit? I still have nightmares about it coming to haunt me you know?”

“You’re an idiot Smythe.” But Kurt was not hurt. He was relaxed, and obviously in a good place. Such a new creature.

“So will you guys tell us the story of how you met?” Adam was looking at Chandler who was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Well I told you, we met at the bar! He was wearing Kurt’s clothes so it was like such the perfect excuse for me to go talk to him.”

“Quite the ice breaker. We started talking and then danced some.”

“Yeah  _that_  I’m not surprised by, it’s the second date that I can’t quite grasp.” Said Kurt.

“True. Well I don’t know, I liked Chandler and figured it wouldn’t hurt to see him a second time. And then the first thing he said when we met again was that he is not interested in a serious relationship.”

“That's what I meant! He is not. You I don’t know, everybody changes right, I actually gave  _you_  the benefit of the doubt.” Kurt looked truly baffled at his own words.

“Well I’m honored.” Sebastian laughed and grabbed his glass. “But chandler, babe, I also have to say, since you’re not used to relationship,  _this_  is not really a thing.”  
“What is not a thing?”

“Introducing the date to your parents after only 2 weeks.” Answered Elliott with a giggle while Kurt spat out all the Sangria he had been drinking at that exact moment.


	4. Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I thought I was the Princess.” Laughed Kurt.
> 
> “Shut up Hummel.”

Kurt had to excuse himself to go change, but didn’t leave before smacking Elliott on the head for being responsible of the incident. Sebastian decided to not underline that he was the one about to make the joke.

“So Sebastian, I heard you’re supposed to hate Kurt.”

Sebastian looked at Adam and took a second to think about the answer.   
“Yeah I used to. To be honest I was after Blaine and he was in the way. I guess the fact that he would not take any of my shit made it worse.”

“I see. So you don’t hate him now?”  
“Well he still doesn’t take any of my shit it’d seem. So to be determined.”

They all laughed at that and finally it was time for dinner. The food was good and the banter easy, Sebastian got himself caught in the moment a few times. Since he came back to America and more specifically New York, he didn’t have any friends to hang out with. Most of the people he used to know were back in Ohio or had moved to L.A to pursue their dreams.

 

A couple hours later they were all having various discussions, Sebastian excused himself to go to the toilets and on the way back stumbled upon an office. He took one look at the cd collection and knew it was Kurt’s.  
“Lost?” Talking of the devil.

“Mostly curious.” Answered the ex-Warbler.

“Anything you listen to in here?”  
“Surprisingly, yes. Though I am still not that used to agreeing to your taste I have to say.”

“It’s good you bring it up actually, I meant to ask, about my clothes?”  
“My mother bought me some.”

“She’s a good person.”

“Yeah, don’t tell her that or she’ll try to marry us.” The smile on Sebastian’s face turned found, and Kurt felt a weird pinch somewhere in his chest. “Anyway when I googled the brand I found out it was yours. And then, you went on and made more cool stuff so, you know, I bought more.”

“That is  _so_  weird to me.”  
“Yeah I guess I had more time to get used to it than you.” Sebastian had been looking at the CDs all that time, and when he finally looked at Kurt you could tell the designer had more questions. “What’s up?”

“What?”

“You’re looking at me like you want to ask something else.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah, go on then.”

“It’s just you know, the parents joke, I didn’t think you…”

“Ah, of course. Well, I didn’t have time to date much the past 4 years but I did have a… let’s say regular, person. He is quite famous and not out yet, so we didn’t make it official, but I guess I realised it wasn’t so bad you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Kurt watched the other boy cross his arm and he knew what that meant. A tense Sebastian was absolutely not his goal tonight though. “Well I like this version of you Smythe, but don’t go too soft right? That would be boring.” He looked at the actor with challenge in his eyes.

  
“Never, Princess.” That seemed to work since the smirk was back.

The two of them made their way back to the living room, and the evening went on until quite late.

“Ok guys, I have to go home. I have a table reading tomorrow morning.” Finally said Sebastian when the clock stroked midnight.

“And I thought  _I_  was the Princess.” Laughed Kurt.

“Shut up Hummel.”

 

They finally all said their goodbyes and left. Once in the car, Sebastian realised that Chandler was again, too quiet for custom.

“Are you okay?”

“Hm? Sure, why?”

“You’re not very fidgety, Spinner.”

“Oh shut up.” But a soft smile did appear on Chandler’s face.

“Come on, I know we’re not serious and everything but you  _are_  allowed to tell me if something is bothering you.”

“Well nothing is, I’m just tired, so don’t worry.”

“Okay babe, whatever you want.”

Chandler closed his eyes, making himself more comfortable in the car seat and shutting down the discussion.

 

He was not looking for a serious relationship mostly because he never found anyone making him want that. Meeting Sebastian though, things started to change.   
He was not falling for the actor, but the more small attentions Sebastian would have for him, the more it made Chandler want someone to care. Well Sebastian kind of cared but anyone with a bit of brain would’ve seen the way he acted around Kurt today.

Chandler wasn’t hurt or jealous about Sebastian. He was jealous like this was something he wanted very much for  _himself_. He wanted someone to tease him the way Sebastian and Kurt had each other all night.

 

“Am I taking you to your place or mine?” Sebastian broke the silence.

“Yours is fine.”

Well, he was not going to give up Sebastian that easily either. Kurt was light years away from thinking about getting in a relationship, part of him still belonged to Blaine.

 

It would be completely stupid to let  _Sebastian Smythe_  go for no reasons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had no clue this is where I was going with this story but WHY NOT.


	5. Are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kurt have you been totally single for 6 years?” Sebastian looked like he just got slapped in the face by Santa.

“Are you done yet?”

“Sebastian Smythe will you stop complaining! If you kept still for a second…” Sebastian shrugged.  “I swear to god I am going to END YOU!” That was enough for Kurt who threw his hands in the air and walked off to the other room.

“Are you doing it on purpose?” Sebastian laughed at Santana’s question.

A month went by until that diner. A couple others happened and a night out as well. Sebastian had just finished filming the last scene from his movie and he was going to need a few outfits for the promo tour to come. He was not a big name in it, but there were a bunch of famous ones so there were a few TV apparitions expected of him.

When he discussed this at one of their dinner party, Kurt squealed and swore to all the gods he didn’t believe in that if Sebastian didn’t let him dress him he would die. Sebastian smirked and let out a snarky and easy comment about agreeing if Kurt promised to not _actually_ put him in a dress. 

All this led to this exact moment of Kurt trying to get the actor to stay still long enough for him to get his measurements right. They were in the designer’s workshop and Santana was sat down at her desk watching them argue over everything. 

“I just don’t get why he takes so long just taking my measurements. I know them by heart.”

“Kurt is known for his perfectionism. He wants your outfits to fit you just right. People will know you are wearing KurtFinnHummel, Sebastian. This is important for him, so stop being a dick.”

“Geez calm down.”  
  
But once Kurt came back in the room, Sebastian kept still this time. It was not as if Kurt never dressed anyone famous before, but it was true that his reputation was of perfection and the ex-Warbler didn’t want to be the one ruining it for him. It turned out that without the whole hating each other, they were getting along quite well.

An hour later and Sebastian was free to move. It was now time for lunch and as Santana had a meeting he ended up in a restaurant all alone with Kurt.

  
“How’s Chandler?”  
“He’s ok. Been acting a bit weird but I guess that’s Chandler for you.”  
“Yeah. Still not officially a couple?”  
“Nope. Though we’re exclusive so I call that progress.” Kurt laughed at that. “And you?”  
“Me what?”

“I don’t know, are you seeing anyone?”

“Neh, don’t have the time, and don’t want to.”

“Wait, not even like, a one-time thing?”

“Nope, never had one of those _love of my life_.”

“Kurt have you been totally single for 4 years?” Sebastian looked like he just got slapped in the face by Santa.

“So what? Didn’t you see Jennifer Lawrence wearing my dress on TV yesterday? It doesn’t happen just like that you know. I worked hard.” But he was obviously getting defensive about it.

“Are you…”

“What?”  
“Nothing” 

 _Still in love with Blaine_ …

“Forget about it. But it is time we find you someone. I’m your friend now and...”

“You are?”

“Of course, and I cannot have hot friends staying single for 4 years. What even…”

“You think I’m hot?” Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat. Shoot.

“Well I… yeah sure. Have you  _seen_  what you turned into? Long gone is the porcelain doll. Though you still dress like a girl.”

“Shut up..” But Kurt had a little blush going on, which was adorable. Or not. Not adorable.

“SO. We’re finding you someone.”

“We are?”

“Yes. Let’s put something together after the summer break.”

“You’re going back to Westerville?”

“Yeah two weeks. Will you go to Lima?”

“Hm. New Directions is putting on Wicked and I helped with costumes so I’ll check it out.” Sebastian had learn from Chandler that Kurt was still close to Schuester and often helped with the Glee clubs costumes, but that he lost contact with the others. Apart from Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, who were the only one not siding with Blaine basically.

“Good, I’m sure Nick and Jeff will claim my swimming pool as theirs so you should totally come and visit. They’ll be happy to see you.” And, weirdly, those 2 Warblers who somehow would not let Sebastian live in peace and adored Kurt. 

“Ah I cannot refuse such an offer. Will your mother be there?”  
“Do you  _want_  her to marry us?” They laughed.

Sebastian’s mother had Kurt over the phone once and was pretty much in love with him. She however didn’t like Chandler much. According to her, Chandler was not _the one._  But she was crazy.

“Okay well it’s a plan. Pool party at mine and a boyfriend. But please not both at the same time.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’m guessing my brothers will be there as well.”

 


	6. They are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did Sebastian acquire the ability to know so much about how Kurt felt after hearing one word?

Summer break finally arrived and Kurt made his way back to Ohio. He wasn’t really happy about it, mostly because Adam, Elliott and Chandler wouldn’t be there. The three of them were on vacations with their family, which meant Kurt was going to be pretty alone. Of course he was invited at the Smythe’s but that was a 2 hours’ drive and he did want to spend time with his dad and Carol as well.

But really once he sat on his old bed Kurt could tell this was not going to be as relaxing. This place reminded him of Blaine, and of Finn, and of more tears than smiles.

He jumped when his phone rang.  _Sebastian Smythe_.  
  
“Hello?”  
“Arrived safely princess?”

“Yeah…”  
“What’s up?”

“Eh?”

“You sound off.”

  
When did Sebastian acquire the ability to know so much about how Kurt felt after hearing one word?

“I don’t really like this place.”  
And when did Kurt become willing to open up to Sebastian Smythe?  
“Why not?”

“Just, bad memories… Blaine, and Finn… And you, actually. Well, the version of you I didn’t enjoy.”

“Just come to mine already then. Make new memories.”

“I can’t. I want to spend time with my dad.”

“Well take him with you.”

“What are you even saying?” Kurt laughed.

“Well you know how my mum loves you?”

“Yeah?”

“Turns out once my dad heard your family name he fell in love with you too.”

“Hmm…”

“Basically if I don’t invite Senator Hummel and his family over to spend the weekend I am no longer a Smythe.” Kurt laughed again, and felt a wave of pride warming up his heart.

“I’ll talk to him over dinner and let you know.”

“Cool. And don’t… You know, don’t sweat it. The past is the past.”  
“How deep.”  
“Shut up.” But Kurt giggled, and hung up with a smile he didn’t think possible 10 minutes ago. He got up to put some water on his face when his phone vibrated again, a text this time.

  
_Just to give you all the cards we have a guest house where you guys can stay. When my family organises Dinners it always lasts 4 ever so my dad ended up having this house built. – Sebastian_

_How rich is your family exactly? – Kurt_

_Ya know. Enough to have a guest house. – Sebastian_

Kurt shook his head, wondering if his dad would really accept to go there. Turned out the answer was yes. Burt Hummel was very curious to visit the Smythe’s house. He as well wanted to meet Hugh Smythe and had heard the guy collected old cars…

_Well we’re coming. Tell your dad to have his cars ready though or my dad might cry. – Kurt_

The answer arrived in about 2 seconds.  
 _lol ok Princess. Have swim trunks ready. But nothing too sexy. – Sebastian_

_Afraid you can’t handle my body? – Kurt_

_I’m not the problem. – Sebastian_

The designer suddenly remembered their last face to face conversation.

 

_“You have brothers?”_

_“Yeah. Twins. Six years older than me.”_

_“I didn’t know!”_

_“They live in Paris. But they always come for the summer.”_

_“And they’re gay as well?”_

_“No. Well they say they’re straight and I’ve met girlfriends before but they have this tendency to go after anything that’s around me, friend or else.”_

 

Kurt could see Sebastian get tense again so he changed the subject at that time.

_The twins? – Kurt_

_Yeah. They are a nuisance. – Sebastian_

_They are? – Kurt_

When he didn’t get an answer straight away Kurt panicked, the Twins were obviously not a subject to pick Sebastian on.   
 _Don’t worry. I’ll wear my ugliest attire. – Kurt_

_Well seeing as we don’t agree much on what’s pretty I’m not sure this is making me feel better Princess. – Sebastian_

_Asshole. – Kurt_

 

But Kurt was laughing, and he could tell Sebastian was going to be ok. They agreed on a time for the next Saturday and left it there.

 


	7. They are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sebastian! Why didn’t you warn me...” He pouted.
> 
> “That my family’s insane? To avoid you running away.” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was way too excited to wait so BOOM two chapters.

“Wow Kurt. Please do marry into this family.”

“DAD!”

Kurt felt his whole body turn the brightest of red. The Hummel-Hudson clan had finally made their way to Westerville. Well, a little bit outside, to the Smythe mansion. When they pulled up to the gate, Kurt nearly swore himself but Burt beat him to it. With such an embarrassing sentence as well! Since when was he so cool with this kind of jokes?

They rang the intercom and the gates opened, so they drove to a parking. How rich was this family? How did a small French castle make its way to Ohio? What.  Kurt snap out of his staring when he felt Carole’s hand on his shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure you can afford such a place by now darling. Don’t be too impressed.”

“I’m not impressed I…” Well he was impressed so he stopped talking. But Carole’s words definitely calmed him down. She wasn’t wrong. Kurt was just not into such extravagances. The only thing he liked to put money in was clothes.

The little family got out of Burt’s car to be welcomed by a man that was so obviously Sebastian’s dad it hurt.

“Bienvenu! Welcome! I’m so glad to finally meet you.” He said with a strong French accent, handing a warm hand to shake Burt’s. He then shook Kurt’s and finally kissed Carole on the cheek.

“It’s good to meet you too Mr. Smythe.” Greeted his dad.  
“Oh non, call me Hugh please. I can call you Burt right? Right. Let’s go to the pool everybody is waiting. Sebastian has been talking about you nonstop Kurt.” He said, making his way to the main house… castle thing.

Kurt knew he was staring at Hugh’s back with wide eyes. This man was… so self-enticed. He clearly was used to having his way with everything, but not with bad intentions. You could just tell he was from another planet.

“All the time eh?” Carole again, annnd Kurt felt the red go up to his cheek for the second time in 5 minutes.

“He must be exaggerating. Sebastian doesn’t like me.”

“Hmm..”

  
Kurt decided to ignore and to focus on the scene that just appeared before his eyes. The pool was on two floors, and Sebastian was sat by a small waterfall, taking in the sun. Since when was Sebastian so freaking tanned?

But his attention got grabbed by the most beautiful woman Kurt had ever seen. Was she sparkling? Did the world stop moving? She had very dark hairs and eyes too blue to be real. She didn’t look like Sebastian at all, apart from her smile actually.

“Kurt!  _Enfin_!” She said, grabbing Kurt’s hand and pulling him into a crushing hug. Like… her hand was in Kurt’s hair and the Designer was glad to be her size or his face would’ve been in her breasts. Literally. She then continued in a perfect American accent. “I was so excited to meet you. Was the travel not too long?” She asked, looking at Burt and Carole then but not letting Kurt go.

“Hm, no thank you! You have such a lovely house. I am Carole, nice to meet you.”  
“Carole! Nice to meet you too. I’m Aurore.” She finally let go of Kurt to greet Burt and Carole properly.

“Hey Princess.” Kurt didn’t have the time to compute that a half-naked Sebastian appeared.

“Sebastian! Why didn’t you warn me...” He pouted.

“That my family’s insane? To avoid you running away.” He laughed.

“Well your dad said you’ve been talking about me  _nonstop_.” Kurt smirked when that made Sebastian stop laughing.

“He’s crazy, you’ve seen him. Come on.” He grabbed Kurt by the shoulder to take him inside.

“Where are you taking me?”  
“Just on a visit. Also the more we avoid  _those_  two, the best.”

“That’s not a nice way to talk about your parents.”

  
“He’s not talking about them.” A low voice with a strong accent, from behind.

“He wants to take you away from us.” A second, exact same.

Kurt turned around under the suddenly tense hands of Sebastian who muttered something like  _fuckers_. His eyes stopped on two boys. Black hair, and hidden behind what could only be described as Emo fringes, crazy blue eyes. They were so much like Aurore Smythe that it was scary. Kurt noticed however that their smile was not the same. And actually, he liked Sebastian’s green eyes better. Not that he’d admit it.

  
“Oh hi, you must be the twins.”

“Andrew did you hear? He knows of us!”

“Sebastian did you talk about us to someone? You  _do_  love us!”

“Or… he loves him.”  
“Now now Matthew, Sebastian is with this Chandler person isn’t that right?”

Kurt stared for a second and started laughing.

 

“Seb, pourquoi il se moque de nous? ”

“I don’t know. Stop speaking French.”  Growled Sebastian.

“I’m not laughing at you.” Kurt found his breath again.

“HE SPEAKS FRENCH” The one called Andrew gasped.

“I do. And you two can cut the Alice in Wonderland act, not working on me.” He smiled. “Come on Seb, I actually would love to see what your bedroom looks like. Always wanted to visit Hell.”

Sebastian who was about to get offended seemed to realise this was his getting away card and started walking towards the stairs.  
  


“A plus tard les garçons. ( _See you later boys_ )” Said Kurt to the Twins, following the Actor upstairs.

“They. Are. Insane.”

“They are.” Agreed Sebastian.  
“Your whole family is completely out of hand Sebastian. No wonder you’re a mess.” Kurt bumped shoulders with the ex-Warbler.

“Well I’d like to think I turned out pretty normal, actually.” He said, opening the door to what had to be his bedroom.  
“I’ll say…” But Kurt stopped talking, too curious to continue. Sebastian’s room was big and bright. It had a lot of bookshelves… Looking closely it was actually filled with DVDs. They were a few pictures, mostly of Sebastian with Jeff, Nick and two other people Kurt didn’t know. A girl and a boy.

“My best friends from Paris.” Sebastian explained when he saw Kurt looking at the picture.

  
“Do you miss Paris?”

“I used to, when I arrived to Dalton mostly.”  
“Why do you not have a French accent?”

“My mother raised me. She’s half American. When they had the Twins she didn’t have much time for them and they’ve been raised by French nannies. She says she regrets not giving them much of her time. I guess she basically had me to make herself feel better.”

“Why did you move back here?”

“The movie?”  
“I mean back then.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The arm crossing, again.   
“Okay.” Kurt walked to the Warbler to put a hand on his arms. “It’s fine. Don’t worry. Let’s continue the visit!” He said with a little excited jump, getting out of the bedroom.

 

Sebastian watched Kurt get out, feeling a tender smile invading his face. What an idiot.

 


	8. They were?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh dear is Kurt that poor boy Sebastian targeted in High School?”
> 
> Burt and Carole fell silent.

The rest of the visit went smoothly. This was a beautiful place and the guest house would suit his family very well. The rooms were filled with family pictures which reassured Kurt a little bit. He was however getting really curious about Sebastian.

Kurt kind of always assumed that if Sebastian had been so mean it had to do with his parents. That maybe because he came from a rich family he never got the attention he wanted and started acting out for some reason. But Hugh and Aurore, as bizarre as they were, clearly loved their children. 

Kurt wasn’t stupid, if it wasn’t about his parents then it meant something happened with the Twins. You could tell just by watching them interact. Andrew and Matthew would keep provoking their little brother who would just tense up and leave. Without forgetting to grab Kurt in the process which weirdly warmed the designer’s heart.

They were now walking in the gardens after another bad joke from Andrew. The silence was comfortable but Kurt could tell this was getting too much for the ex-Warbler.

“Hey why does your dad have a French accent?”

“He was raised in France. But my grandparents are American.”

“Oh okay. Makes sense.”

Silence again.

“Should we escape?”

“Eh?”

“You know, I think I’d like to visit Westerville a little bit. I’ve not been in a while.”  
“Your parents?”  
“They won’t mind. Plus they and your parents are too busy planning our wedding.” He winked at Sebastian who smiled.  
Yes, that smile.

“Sure, why not.”

They made their way back to the house and when they told the parents about the plan, the 4 of them looked absolutely  _delighted_.   
  
“Oh of course boys, what a  _magnifique_  idea!” Said Hugh, getting a pair of keys out of his pocket. “Here here, take my Cadillac out will you, she needs the ride.” He said, giving them to an astounded Kurt.

  
“Be careful kiddos and don’t come back too late.” Said Burt with a warm smile.

“Now run before the twins hear of this.” Added Aurore.   
  
Sebastian visibly didn’t need to be told twice, and the two boys were quickly in the car on their way to the town center.

“Aren’t they cute together?” Asked Aurore once the two boys were gone.

“But isn’t your son seeing someone?” Burt frowned.

“Nothing serious. The other boy isn’t really into relationships. I like Kurt better.”

“Aurore may I ask…” That was Carole, visibly unsure.

“What is it dear?”

“Do the twins and Sebastian not get along well?”

“Oh, no. Well the twins made a mistake and Sebastian cannot forgive it. I think they want redemption now that’s why they keep provoking him. It’s the only way he would pay attention to them.”

“I see. However, I do not want Kurt to get caught up in this.” Admitted Carole. 

“What do you mean dear?”

“I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Kurt is a kind person. He will always put others before him.” Said Burt. “Just like his mum.”

“When we lost my son… He made sure we would all be okay, and he never cried in front of any of us. The only one he would open to was Blaine, and he doesn’t have him anymore… So, I just, I don’t want him to be hurt because I’m not sure any of us would notice if he was… sad.”

“Blaine?” Hugh arched an eyebrow. “Anderson?”

“Yes, they were married.”

“They were?”

“Didn’t you know?”  
“Oh dear is Kurt that poor boy Sebastian targeted in High School?”

Burt and Carole fell silent.

“Oh mon dieu. I didn’t… Okay! Sorry, Sebastian got into a lot of troubles before so we never really remembered the names of the victims. Apart from Blaine because we paid for the medical bills.”

“Ah well.. Now you know.”   
“Oh but that’s beautiful! Old enemies turned lover. What a good wedding story.” And they lost Aurore again to more wedding daydreams.

 

“So what should we do now we’re here?” Kurt and Sebastian had parked the car and were now walking in a busy street.

“Hmm… I’d say shopping but I don’t want you to get bored.”

“I’ll suffer through.” Sebastian laughed and followed the other boy into the nearest shop. It was easy to be around Kurt, which almost felt unnerving. It was as if he was hoping for them to start insulting each other for no other reasons than the fact that they were Kurt and Sebastian.

He also really didn’t want to ever be mean to Kurt again, so the soft banter was actually good. Still something was annoying Sebastian and he couldn’t really tell what. He’d look at the other boy and just feel like yelling.

“What do you think?”

“Hm?” He shook his head to saw that Kurt was showing him a nice jacket.

“Not your usual type…”  
“I was thinking about you dumbass.”

“Oh…”

“Chandler would like you in this.”

There, the need to yell again.

“Eh… I’ll try it on I guess.” He took the jacket and as expected, it fitted him perfectly.

“You look handsome in this.” Kurt was now helping him closing the piece. Why did this feel so domestic…?

“K… Kurt? Sebastian? What are you guys doing here?”

Both boys looked at each other with the same panic, which grew into a heavy weight on Sebastian’s heart when he saw Kurt’s eyes widened and lose life.

Why the fuck was Blaine here?

 


	9. Is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blaine, hey.” Finally said Sebastian as Kurt was not moving.   
> This was not good. The actor could feel the grasp of Kurt’s hand getting tighter. Sebastian slowly turned to face Blaine, an arm casually circling the designer’s shoulder. “We’re shopping. What are you up to?”

Blaine was looking at the two men in front of him a bit aghast, to be honest.

This was not a sight he ever thought possible. Kurt was grabbing the lapel of Sebastian’s jacket and was standing quite close to him, in a familiar way.  
And frankly, just before Blaine interrupted them, Sebastian was looking at the other boy with a really tender smile. You could easily think those two were dating.  
  
“Blaine, _hey_.” Finally said Sebastian as Kurt was not moving.   
This was no good. The actor could feel the grasp of Kurt’s hand getting tighter. Sebastian slowly turned to face Blaine, an arm casually circling the designer’s shoulder. “We’re shopping. What are you up to?”  
  
“Ah… My brother’s getting married so, I’m in town for the wedding…needed a tie.”  
“Coop is…” Kurt seemed to shake himself up at that piece of information, letting go of Sebastian’s jacket but not moving away from the semi embrace.  
“Yes, in a week. I’m pretty sure he invited you.”  
“Hm… I don’t…”  
“Santana is in charge of Kurt’s mail, I’m guessing she didn’t let him know about it.”

It was 200% possible. Sebastian wasn’t as close to Kurt as the others were, but he too would probably protect him from anything that could be upsetting.

  
Actually. That need to yell was back. _Stop looking so damn hurt_.  
  
“Eh? But he received a congratulation card.”  
“Santana is a good publicist, Blaine.”  
“I’m sorry about this, I will call Cooper. And tell Santana to not…”

  
“So you don’t know about me either, do you?” Blaine was obviously a little upset but really Sebastian right now was more worried about how Kurt was obviously _sad_.

  
“What?”  
“I’ve been casted as Aladdin on Broadway. I’ll be moving back to New York next month. With my boyfriend…”  
“Oh... Congra-ts..”

  
“Well, that’s _great_ but my parents are waiting for us now so, bye Blaine.” The actor grabbed Kurt by the hand to drag him out of the shop (not forgetting to put back the jacket in its place). He could hear a faint complaint from Kurt but really had no time for it. He only stopped walking once they reached the car.  
“ _Sebastian_!”  
“What?”  
“What the hell was that?! What's wrong with you!”

“I mean that’s _rich_ coming from you! What is wrong with _you_? How are you still in love with Blaine after _four_ years! Fucking Blaine. Why do you even care, he _obviously_ doesn’t. You’re an idiot you know that? You deserve _much_ better! Why do you look so damn sad all the fucking time? For _him_? I don’t…”

  
“Sebastian…”  
  
Ah.

 

  
Sebastian put a hand on his mouth when he realised what just happened. The need to yell all the time… To shake Kurt and just ask why. _Why_ Blaine when there’s better. Why Blaine when _I’m better_.   
  
“Sorry.” He finally said, a hand rubbing his eyes as if to shake off a headache. “You just looked so hurt, I panicked.”  
  
Kurt considered the man in front of him and realised he was looking a lot like a high school boy again. _It’s all fun and games until it isn’t_.  
  
“Let’s go home.” The designer finally said, getting into the car. Once Sebastian made its way to the driver seat, he turned to face him. “And… Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Getting upset on my behalf.” He smiled, Sebastian shrugged, and they were both driving back to the Smythe’s.  
  
When Blaine passed the door to his parent’s house he still wasn’t sure of what had happened.

  
“Hey little bro, what’s up?”  
“Ah… I ran into Kurt.”  
“Ehh? So he’s here but he’s not coming to my wedding?” Cooper pouted.  
“Don’t start. He’s still hurt, it’s my fault. Sorry Coop.” Blaine sighted. He thought he’d have gotten Kurt back as a best friend by now, but whenever he tried to approach, a barrier of people would stop him. Santana, Brittany, Elliott, that damn Adam…

  
Their relationship at the end was mostly screams. They disagreed on everything, and actually Kurt was the one who stopped trusting Blaine altogether. But it was also true that Blaine was the one always hiding stuff because he was so scared of hurting Kurt’s feelings. Then Blaine got the part of Fiyero in a touring production of Wicked and he thought that it would actually be the best for them. A little bit of time apart. A break.  
  
The argument that resulted in this idea of his had been the last straw.  
  
“After so long though, I feel bad for him, I had hoped he’d gotten over it by now you know!”

  
“Well Kurt… he’s too loyal. But I think he’s going to be okay.” Blaine smiled, the sight of Sebastian grabbing Kurt coming back to his mind.

  
“Is he? How so?”  
“A feeling.”


	10. We're not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re too smart.”
> 
> “Thank you.”
> 
> “No wonder Sebastian’s crushing on you.”

Sebastian’s parent didn’t seem too surprise when the two boys came back to the house so early, but Burt definitely knew something was up. However he didn’t get a chance to ask, and the rest of the evening turned into an extravagant dinner plus maybe one beer too many.

By the end of the night however, Kurt was laughing and picking up his usual fights with Sebastian so Burt gave up on any talk he might’ve had in mind. He just followed Carole to the guest house, Kurt stayed over for another cup of tea.

“Alors? Il s’est passé quoi?  _(So, what happened?)”_  Matthew was helping Sebastian make the said cup of tea.

“Rien. ( _Nothing_ )”

“ _Sebastien_ , come on. I know you’re mad at us, totally get it. But you look like someone who need to talk.”

“Well I’ll talk to Nick when he arrives tomorrow.”

Matthew stared at his little brother who was focusing on his cup of tea making.  
“Okay. But I’ll give you some brotherly advice anyway.”

“Sure, won’t take it but you do you.”

“Break up with that Chandler guy.” Sebastian couldn’t help but stop what he was doing. “You don’t belong with him, and if anything happens with Kurt at that point it will start with you cheating and I’m sure you don’t want that.”

True.

 

“ _Soooo_  Kurt, was town no fun?” Asked one of the twins, sitting on the couch next to him. They had been pretty good up until now but Kurt knew it wouldn’t last.

“ _Crowded_. You’re sitting too close Andrew.”

“Ehh how do you know I’m not Matthew?”

“Because Matthew is making tea with Sebastian right now.” Kurt laughed when that got him a pout. “I’m a designer you know, I have a good eye for fashion.”

“We’re dressed the same.”

“Your shirt is a shade darker. I guess you wear it less often than Matthew does his.”

“You’re too smart.”

“Thank you.”

“No wonder Sebastian’s crushing on you.”

“He’s not. And I’ve always been smart, didn’t stop him from hating me back then.”

“You mean in high school? Freshly moved back from Paris?”  
“Yeah.”

“Sorry to say but that excuse is not valid. He was heartbroken and a mess. Of course he’d reject  _you_.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt arched an eyebrow.

 

“ _Andrew_! I’m gone  _like 2 minutes_  and you’re already flirting with him,  _geez_!”

 

Sebastian pushed Andrew away from where he had been only a few inches away from Kurt’s face.

“It’s ok Seb, I can defend myself.”

“Don’t say it like that, they’ll think it’s a challenge.” The actor sat down in the middle, making sure to put even more distance between Kurt and Andrew.

 

“You sure are protective for someone dating another guy.” Laughed Matthew that had taken the couch facing them. He and Seb had a little staring contest that Kurt was sure held a deeper meaning.

“Here’s your tea Kurt. Though I still think you should’ve accepted the vodka.”

“Thanks Bas’. You may be right, but I don’t really do well with alcohol so tea is fine.”  
“Will none of you tell what happened?” Andrew complained.

“No.” Said both Sebastian and Kurt at the same time.

“You’re no fun.”  
“We’re not.” Agreed Sebastian.

 

The twins finally gave up and went to bed. Kurt knew this was his queue to go to the guest house but he couldn’t help but want to ask. He knew he decided he wouldn’t make Sebastian uncomfortable, and he didn’t like to cause troubles… But he wanted to know.

  
“What’s up?”

“Eh?”  
“You look like you want to ask something.”

“How do you do that?”  
“I don’t know. I apparently developed super powers to read your mind or something.”

“Hm…”

“So?”

“Would you… Will you tell me, one day? What happened with the twins?”

There it was, Sebastian instantly crossed his arms and moved back a little. He probably wasn’t even aware of it. “It’s ok if not today, but I kind of… I would like to know. I’d like to know you better.”

 

“It’s a lot.” Sebastian finally said. “What they did, I guess I don’t want to talk about it because it says a lot. About  _me_.”

“Are you afraid that I will realise you’re human?” Kurt smirked.

“Shut up.” But Sebastian seemed to relax a little.

“It’s okay.” The designer put his hand on Sebastian’s arm. “I’ll go to bed now. I need to get some energy back especially if Nick and Jeff are coming.” He bended to kiss Sebastian on the cheek.  _“Bonne nuit_.”

 


	11. He won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m breaking up with you.”

Sebastian couldn’t sleep. He tried, but all he could see was Kurt which was getting unnerving. He finally sat up and walked to the window. From there he could see the guest house. One light was still on, he knew it had to be  _his_. Was he thinking about Blaine? Oh god was he crying? A sense of panic invaded Sebastian’s mind as he started walking towards the door, but he stopped when his phone rang.

 

Who the fuck was calling at 2 am?  _Chandler_.

“Hi?”  
“Hey, it’s me.”  
“What’s up?”  
“Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you up? I’m guessing not. You sound awake.”

“Yes. Weird day.”

“I heard Kurt met with Blaine today, is he okay?”  
“Why are you asking  _me_?  _Wait_ , how do  _you_  even know?”

“Well, Blaine called Santana about the wedding thing, news go fast, but Kurt won’t answer the phone. Adam and Elliott are in quite the parental frenzy, they begged me to call you.”

“Kurt and his family are staying at my place, I’ll go check on him.”

“Thank you.. Also, Seb?”  
“Hum?”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

 

Silence.  
  
“What?”

“Yeah, I wanted to tell you in person, but I’m not going to wait for you to cheat on me with Kurt so, you know. Thinking ahead.”

“Chandler, I wouldn’t cheat on you.”  
“Not voluntarily no, but you’re already so into Kurt, I just want to avoid any problems. For you, for him, and for me.”

“I… To be honest I was thinking of calling you about this anyway… I don’t know if I’m into Kurt but you and me, we…”

“Shut up. If I let you go and you don’t end up with Kurt I  _will_ find you and I will  _kill_  you, Smythe.”

“I…” Sight. “Are you okay?”

“Hm… Yes. Actually I want to thank you.  I know what I want now.”

“Yeah? What is that?”

“I want someone to care about me the way you do about Kurt.”

“Oh.”

“Go check on him now will you? Force the door. He won’t open willingly.”

“He won’t?”

“He won’t. Ah but you’ve yet to experience Upset!Kurt have you… Good luck.” On that note Chandler hang up. Okay, well Sebastian couldn’t say he didn’t feel relieved right now.

 

It did last about 2 seconds since he then remembered something was wrong with Kurt.

 

 _“I’m asleep dad, go away.”_  Kurt’s voice was high pitched and weak.

“Yeah sure. It’s me Princess. Open.” Sebastian was glad the guest house was big enough for Kurt’s parents to not hear anything.

“Why the fuck are you here?”

“Well you don’t answer your phone, so your other parents sent me.”

“Tell Adam and Elliott to go fuck themselves.”

“Woaw.”

“Just leave.  _Please_ …”

 

Now Chandler’s words made more sense. Kurt won’t open. Of course the door was locked, but Sebastian also happened to have a lot of experience with breaking out from this place in general. It only took him 2 seconds to finally get in.

“What the…” Kurt started, but couldn’t finish. Especially once Sebastian had his arms around him and pulled him into a crushing hug. All he managed to do then was start crying again.

Sebastian realised that a crying Kurt was absolutely not on the list of things he wanted to experience in life. He sat down on the bed, keeping the other boy close, and waited for it to pass.

“You must think… I.. I’m pathe…tic..” the designer finally said.

“Why so?”

“Still crying over… Blaine…”

“Totally.”

 

Silence. Sebastian felt Kurt tense up under him.

 

“I actually don’t, Princess.”

“No?”

“Well it took me like 10 years so I actually get it.”

“You cried over Blaine for 10 years?”

“No, you idiot.” But Kurt had a little laughter in his voice so Sebastian was taking it as victory.

 

“In France, I had someone. A boyfriend. My first. Can’t fucking believe you’re making me talk about it though?” But it was easy right now, with Kurt against him. Sebastian tightened his hold a little. “His name was Michael. We started dating at 14, I was so in love I hate even thinking about it. He was from a rich family as well, but way less accepting than mine… So we didn’t tell anyone.”

“The twins?”

“Bingo. A year later they found out. Caught us making out. They always were kind of jealous of me because mum raised me. They thought it would be a good prank to let it “slip” during a dinner cocktail.”

“Sebastian…”

“Well you can guess it didn’t go well. I was so heartbroken, and mad, I totally lost it. I barely remember anything up until my parents finally sent me to America. My dad moved with me but he didn’t manage to keep me in check much, as  _you_ would know.”

“That’s why they let you do whatever you wanted back then.”  
“Pretty much. And until recently I didn’t think my heart would ever stop hurting thinking about it.” Sebastian finally let Kurt go.

“So that’s why you got so mad at me earlier.”

“Err… Yeah part of. I could relate and got annoyed. But Kurt… It’s ok if you still hurt over Blaine. It’s just, don’t take 10 years. 4 was enough, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… I guess. Also, why are you naked?”

“I’m…” Sebastian looked down. Ah yeah he was only wearing his joggings. “Well I got out in a hurry.” The actor took Kurt’s face between his hands to rub off the last tears with his thumbs. “I’m going back to bed now. Please Kurt, do let me know if you’re upset, it’s ok to be selfish once in a while.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah.”

“So… would you stay here tonight?”

“… Yeah.”

 


	12. We will?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sebastian Smythe you little punk.” Elliott.
> 
> “Sorry dude, he was a mess, I ended up staying with him all night. Didn’t take my phone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Basically work is a lot and I am now off on business trip. Hopefully I will get time to upload but probably not as regularly this week... I'll do my best!!

“Huh, good morning Sebastian.”

“Hi Mr. Hummel…”

 

_ Oh no. _

Sebastian was in bed, still half naked if you remember well and currently holding a very tightly snugged Kurt against him. The ex-Warbler had been up for ten minutes maybe but didn’t find the courage to wake the other boy. 

This didn’t feel like a mistake…  _ until _ Burt barged into the room without any kind of warning. 

 

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Sebastian said quickly, wondering why Kurt wasn’t waking up right now?   
“No? So you didn’t spend the night in bed with my only son?”

“AH well we only slept I swear…” 

“Something happen’?” Sebastian kept quiet and Burt crossed his arms. “This boy. He stopped crying in front of me at 10 and it’s been quite the ride to get him to open up again… Then Blaine comes in and screws everything up.”

 

Sure but why was Kurt still asleep though. 

 

“Mr. Hummel…”   
“It’s fine. I’ll forgive you since he obviously cried himself out. That’s the only explanation for him still being asleep. Get him up though kiddo, we’ve got breakfast with your parents in 10 minutes.” And on that note Burt Hummel was out. 

 

Sebastian finally distanced himself from Kurt and looked at his sleeping face for a second. Urgh he would so want to kiss him right now… The actor sighed, no way that was a good idea. 

 

“You need to wake up.”

No answers.

“ _ Seriously _ Princess.” He put his hand on Kurt’s cheek to stroke it gently. “Wake up.”

“Hmmmno…” Well at least it was an answer. “Whattimesit?”

“9 am. Everybody’s waiting for us for breakfast. As your  _ dad _ gently reminded me just now.”

That seemed to click in Kurt’s head as he suddenly sat up. 

“Oh god.”

“Yeah.”

“What did he say?”

“I’m forgiven because you obviously cried yourself out.”

“Oh… He knows me well.” 

“Hm. Well he’s worried about you.”

“I’m okay.”

“ _ Sure _ .”

“Shut up.” But Kurt smiled, rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed.    
“Okay I’m gonna go back to my room to take a shower and change, you should too.”

“I know we just slept in the same bed Bas’ but showering together is a bit much.”

“You’re an idiot.” 

 

They parted this way, and to be honest they were both smiling like idiots at that point. Once in his bedroom Sebastian checked his phone; he had numerous calls from Chandler, and three other unknown numbers. 

“Shit.” Seb had completely forgotten about Elliott and Adam. He dialled one of the numbers randomly.   
“ _ Sebastian Smythe you little punk. _ ” Elliott. 

“Sorry dude, he was a mess, I ended up staying with him all night. Didn’t take my phone.”

“Huh. I guess that’s ok then. I’ll let the others know as well. Not sure Santana will be as forgiving by the way.”

“Urgh. I’m a victim in this you know.” 

Anyway, Sebastian hung up and went for that shower he was apparently not taking with Kurt. Not that he actually had offered but now the idea was there…

 

He then proceeded to join everybody for breakfast, and had the curious feeling Burt had spilled the tea about where he had found the two boys this morning. Mostly because his mother was staring at him with the most devilious sparkle in her eyes. 

Sebastian knew better than to say anything about it so he focused on his food, but... 

 

“Hey Sebby you weren't’ in your bed this morning.” Andrew entered the room.

“We wanted some waking up cuddles.” Pouted Matthew, following. 

“Morons…” Sebastian growled, grabbing his cup of coffee. 

 

“Your brother was on Kurt duty tonight.” Finally said Aurore, making Sebastian spit out his drink. 

 

“Oooh were you  _ upset _ Kurt? You should’ve said so, I’d have come too. I’m a good cuddler.” Andrew was behind the designer, his arms circled around his shoulders.

“My dad owns a gun you know.” Kurt didn’t seem phased one bit. 

“I don’t, actually, but I would like for you to keep away from my son.” Burt was getting a little bit red and Andrew seemed to get the message so he backed down and just went to seat next to his brother. 

 

“Anyway Burt and Carole will be going back this morning but you’re staying Kurt right?” Hugh didn’t seem phased either. 

“Ah, well for the day yes, Jeff and Nick are coming right?” 

“Indeed. We have to go out for business matters so you boys don’t make too much of a mess right?”

“I’ll keep them in check.” Promised Kurt. “I’m sure the twins will behave.”

“We will?” both asked at the same time.

“Well if you want me to ever come back here, yeah.”


	13. You can?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look like you’ve been doing too much thinking.” Sebastian jumped out of his thoughts, and smacked Nick on the shoulder with a smirk.
> 
> “Yeah I do that. You should try it sometimes.” They laughed and hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. So sorry I disappeared, work is crazy and I don't have a second to myself. But here; two chapters for you to forgive me I hope!!!

“KUUUUUURT.” Jeff was now running towards a very amused Kurt with his arms opened, ready to receive the hug of a lifetime. 

Sebastian looked at the scene wondering if anybody on this planet didn’t adore Kurt Hummel. He remembered not liking him but that was pretty much because he wanted Blaine. And then there was David but he turned out to be closeted. 

“You look like you’ve been doing too much thinking.” Sebastian jumped out of his thoughts, and smacked Nick on the shoulder with a smirk.

“Yeah I do that. You should try it sometimes.” They laughed and hugged. 

“So, how’s life? How’s Chandler?”

“Oh. We broke up actually.” Sebastian suddenly realised that Kurt was not aware of that fact.

“Really?”

“Yeah last night, he called. Something about me cheating.”

“With Kurt?”

“Nothing happened. Plus, Kurt is still in love with Blaine.”

“Nah, more like he’s in pain with him…” But Nick couldn’t continue since the two others finally let go of each other’s body and walked towards them.

“Kurt, you look  _ amazing _ . You make me question my asexuality.” Said Nick as he was hugging the designer.

“Is there a man in your life that’s not attracted to you?” mumbled Sebastian. Too loud, however, as it made the three others giggle. “It’s a legit question, tho.”

“Let’s go swimming.” Answered Kurt, even if what he wanted to say was  _ does that mean you find me attractive?  _

The four boys made their way to the garden and in about 2 seconds Jeff was in the water, begging for Kurt to join. It was a pretty hot day so the begging didn’t last for long.

“Does Kurt know you’re single?”

“No he doesn’t, we bumped into Blaine yesterday and he had other things in mind…” Sebastian proceeded to tell Nick about what happened the night before.

Jeff and Nick were both still based in Ohio. They were running a hotel in Cleveland, believe it or not. They were very happy, and even organised shows with various artists in a venue next door. Their business was pretty good and they now had another hotel in New York and two in Los Angeles. But they liked Ohio better so they kept the Cleveland hotel as their headquarters. Because of the distance however, they never really had time to catch up with Sebastian apart from summer holidays when he would come back here. 

“Told you he’s in pain. When I heard about the break up I called him to make sure he was okay. I offered for him to stay in our NY hotel at the time but he had just ran into Chandler and decided to stay with him. Anyway he would never talk about Blaine after that.”

“Why did you side with Kurt?”

“Was I wrong?”

“No, I’m just curious as to why Kurt and not Blaine?”

“Well because Kurt kept in touch after Dalton and not Blaine, basically.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Kurt would always send us news even after he went back to McKinley. Well mostly to Jeff, but by now you ought to know that a friend of Jeff if a friend of mine.”

“Yeah… How’s Jane by the way?” Jane was Jeff’s wife. 

“Currently heavily pregnant with my first godson.” Nick smiled proudly. 

Yeah, Jeff, while definitely  _ happy _ , was not gay. As for Nick he came out to them as asexual a few years back. Of course being asexual didn’t mean he’d end up single all of his life but at the moment he liked his job more than other people.  

“Nearly forgot she was pregnant. Jeff must be delighted that it’s a boy!”

“Yeah, don’t even start asking him or you won’t hear about anything else today.” They chuckled. 

“BOYS are you going to chat all day or are you planning on joining us?” Asked Kurt from the pool.

“Coming!”

 

At least 3 hours of fun and banter went by before the twins showed up. 

“Jeff and Nick, what a  _ surprise _ .” 

The group was seated by the pool, discussing life while drinking sangria. They all turned towards the two boys that were once again dressed the same. Kurt wondered if this was an every day thing or if they only did it when Sebastian’s friends were around. 

“You  _ knew _ they were coming. What do you want?” 

“My my little brother, be nicer with us will you.” Andrew sighed. Kurt could tell this was Andrew because of the strong sarcasm in his voice. Matthew’s was gentler. In a weird way. Kurt’s guess was Andrew’s defence against Sebastian’s hate was anger. Matthew was sadder about it. 

“Anyway boys, did you need anything? Or just saying hi maybe?” Nick asked politely. 

“Saying hi, also wanted to see Kurt in a bathing suit.” Mathew admitted, laughing when Sebastian stood up. “Okay  _ okay _ , we’re leaving.”

“See you later.” Andrew ended, turning back and making his way to the main house again.

“Well I see those two didn’t change much.” Said Jeff, standing up as well to go put on a shirt.

“Do they always dress the same?” Finally asked Kurt.    
“No that must be just for you Kurt.” Nick smirked at Sebastian’s mumble. “They only do it with new people. To confuse them I guess.”   
“But that’s stupid since I can tell them apart anyway.” 

“You can?” Sebastian arched an eyebrow.   
“Yes.”

“What’s your secret?” 

“Not telling you, Meerkat.”

“Ah I see. Must be one of your Princess Powers. Singing like a bird and telling identical twins apart.” That got the Warbler pushed into the water by both Kurt and Jeff at the same time.

 

The rest of the day actually went by without any more bumps. Kurt and Sebastian were now saying goodbye to Jeff and Nick. 

“Do visit us in Cleveland soon? At least when I become a dad, yeah?”

“Definitely, and you come up to New York soon okay?”

“Sure. Also Kurt, are you okay?”

“Hm?”

“You know… Blaine…”

“Oh. Yeah, actually I think I am finally feeling okay.”

“I see…”

“Why are you smiling like this?”

“Nothing. Also, I should probably tell you that Chandler broke up with Sebastian.”

“What? When? Why don’t I know that?”

“Last night. I think he didn’t want to bother you with anything.” 

“That idiot. He was being so nice to me when really he was the one with a good reason to be upset…”

“Hmm… not  _ sure _ he’s upset.” Jeff snorted at Kurt’s surprised face.

“What?”

“Nothing. See you soon Kurt.” 

The designer had questions but he could tell he wouldn’t get any answers so he just groaned and went on to say goodbye to Nick. Once the two were gone, the silence suddenly stroke. 

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to go home too…” Not that he was excited to spend the rest of the week alone in Lima. 

“My parents are expecting me to drive you back so don’t get too sad, we’ve got like 2 hours stuck in a car together.”

“Ah ah ah. I’m not letting you drive for 4 hours straight. You’re not a taxi you know, you actually play in movies and stuff.”

“Tell that to my mum when she knifes me for not taking care of you.” Kurt giggled.

“Do you want to stay at mine?”

“Eh?”

“Like that you can see me save the Glee Club tomorrow and I can feed you to say thanks.”

“Hm, sure. The further from the Twins the better, right?”

“Right.”


	14. I did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hm true… that was a proper ugly cry, wasn’t it.”
> 
> “Hey, I never ugly anything. I’m fabulous.” Sebastian laughed at that, but couldn’t disagree.

“So, Chandler broke up with you?”

“Yeah… How?… Nick.”

“Jeff actually”

“But I told Nick.”

“Yeah and you should know this means you told Jeff as well.”

“True.” Sebastian kept staring at the road. They had been driving for 20 minutes now, enjoying the radio and the silence that had been missing from their life for the past two days. But Kurt had to know.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t want to bother you.”

“Hey if I have to tell you when I’m sad you have to do it too.”

“But I’m not sad.”

“No?”

“Nah, I knew it would happen. I’m actually glad, because I think we will be okay as friends so I didn’t really lose him.” 

“So you love him?”

“Nope. Or not like that, as a friend definitely.”

“I see…” 

“Are you sad you lost Blaine? I know he is.”

“Yeah… You know, I feel oddly better today.”

“Did you not cry over him before yesterday?”

“I did… but alone, quietly. I didn’t have a proper cry.”

“Hm true… that was a proper  _ ugly cry _ , wasn’t it.”

“Hey, I never  _ ugly _ anything. I’m fabulous.” Sebastian laughed at that, but couldn’t disagree. 

They talked some more, listened to music and finally Sebastian pulled up his car in the Hummel’s driveway. 

“You sure your parents will be okay with this?”

“Oh yeah, Carole  _ loves _ you. I also think that since you took care of me last night my dad decided you were the only man allowed around me.” 

“Does he not like Adam and Elliott?”

“He does, but he also knows they’re my best friends. He’s not worried about them.”

“Ah so he likes me because I’m your friend now?”

“Hmm…” Kurt didn’t say more and just got out of the car. 

As it turned out Kurt wasn’t wrong. Burt actually had to leave the next day for work and Carole wanted to go with him but they didn’t want to leave Kurt alone. Sebastian appeared as the Angel who was now expected to stay for the next 2 days. 

“You do know I’m a grown man right?”

“Yes but I also know you don’t like being in this house alone.” Said Carole with a sad smile. “Now Sebastian, I would offer to make the bed in the spare room but I don’t want it to be weird for you.”

“Why would it be weird?” The moment he asked Sebastian regretted it. The moment he ended his questions he knew the answer. It was Finn’s room. The actor insulted himself silently a couple times. “Ah, forget I asked I’m an idiot…”

“Well seeing how comfortable you are sleeping in my son’s bed why don’t you just do that eh kiddo?” Burt tried a laugh, putting his arm around his wife’s waist. 

“Err..”

“Come on Seb, I need to unpack my bag.” Kurt said, going up. Sebastian decided to follow. He actually was relieved to not sleep in Finn’s old room. No way he would’ve felt at ease in there. 

“Sorry I asked…”

“No it’s okay really. It still stings but we’ve learned to deal with it.”

“I can sleep on the couch.”

“Don’t be stupid. I’m just sorry you’ve been forced into 3 days stuck here when you could be in your mansion.”

“Meh, I don’t mind. Plus I’m excited to see what your bedroom looks like. Always wanted to visit the Ice castle.”

“Hmm not as good as mine, but nice try.”

Kurt’s bedroom wasn’t an Ice castle, but it also lacked in Kurt’s personality. Sebastian was a bit weirded out actually.    
“Not what I expected.”

“Sorry, we ran out of snow.”

“No it’s just… It’s very simple.” The bedroom he saw in New York was nothing like that. It had weird furniture, tons of pictures and more clothes hanging around than necessary for someone with a proper dressing room. The room he was in now looked like an Ikea commercial. 

“Yeah… Finn made a comment once, and I was trying really hard to blend in… Told you I didn’t really like this place.” Kurt was unpacking while Sebastian was looking around. 

“Hmm, I like your new self better.”

“Me too.”

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“Well I have to go meet with Will, I have a few sketched that I drew for the new costumes I need his approval for them. You can be sure that he will use that opportunity to ask me about songs ideas.”

“Sounds doable.” 

“I should probably tell him you’re coming.”   
“Ah, yeah, don’t want to create any drama.”

“I’m more scared about the 16 years old in there that are going to have a  _ stroke _ . You do remember you’re famous right?”

“Aren’t you?”

“I’m a designer, I don’t create mobs.”

“Speaking of witch I don’t have a change.”

“I should have stuff you can fit in, as for tonight I believe you like to sleep naked anyway.”

“Geez I was wearing pants you know!” They laughed. 

“Okay smartass, let’s get dinner and watch a movie. I’m tired so I won’t last long.”

“Sure.”

  
  



	15. Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment he and Kurt passed the doors at McKinley the whole school went bonkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdly one of my favorite chapter to write so far!

“I mean it could’ve gone worse.”

“Are you kidding me??”

Sebastian laughed.  
The two were now locked in Will’s office, as the director was working into getting his students back to their classrooms. Sebastian was well known in France, still a newcomer in New York… But apparently a super star in Ohio? It was very good for Sebastian’s ego but apparently horrible for Kurt’s little heart.

The moment he and Kurt passed the doors at McKinley the whole school went bonkers. And he only had finished his press tour in the US… the movie wasn’t even out…

Now Sebastian had a cut on the cheek and his jacket was actually  _missing_ a sleeve.

“Are you okay?” the Actor shook himself off to see a worried Kurt looking at him.

“Yeah totes. Why?”

“You’re bleeding you massive idiot.”

“Oh” He giggled at the name, while the designer was now dabbing his cheek with a handkerchief. 

“Of course you would have a handkerchief.”

“I’m  _sophisticated_.” Kurt was smiling, so he wasn’t that mad. He then helped Sebastian taking the dead jacket off.

A cough made them both look to the door where a blond man was now watching them with an amused face.

“Well aren’t you an unexpected couple.”

“Oh we’re not a couple.” Said Kurt.

“Yet” Added the man.

“So how do I know you?” Decided to interrupt Sebastian.  
“I used to be in glee club with Kurt? I’m the coach for the McKinley football team. Sam Evans.”

“Oh yeah it’s coming back to me now!” He said, going to shake Sam’s hand. “Sorry about the frenzy.”

“That’s ok, you’re the one who got assaulted.”

“Any other victims?”  
“Nope they’re all fine. A few are crying but I guess it’s out of love for you.” Sam laughed and so did Sebastian.

“I’m glad you find Sebastian’s face being hurt funny guys but it’s really not.” Ah Kurt was mad again.

“It’s just a scratch. Won’t leave a mark.” Reassured the actor.

“Yeah Kurt, your boyfriend’s face will be fine again for you to admire very soon.”

“First, his face is always fine to admire, second, not my boyfriend.”

“ _Yet_ ” added Sam again.   
Sebastian liked that the first fact was about his face but really this “yet” thing needed to stop. Luckily Will passed the door just at that moment.

“Sebastian, I am so sorry, are you ok?” He had a first aid kit in his hand that Kurt grabbed quickly to apply disinfectant on Seb’s face.

“Yes, all good. Glad no one else got hurt.”

“Kurt told me to be careful but as you’re mostly famous in France I actually underestimated the warning… It will teach me I guess.”

“Well let’s just say we’re even for how I used to treat your students.”

“Fine by me.” They shook hand on that.

Once Kurt seemed to be satisfied with Sebastian’s wound, they finally took the time to discuss the costumes and in about 2 hours it was time for them to leave.

“So how do we escape?”

“Just follow me, there was a time when leaving unnoticed from this place was my full time job.” Kurt said with a bitter laugh.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh honey did you think you were my only bully?”

“Yeah, anyone I should be jealous of?”

“Nah, just like you the main one turned out to have a crush on Kurt.” Said Sam, reminding them that he and Will were still in the room.

“Will you stop being an idiot?” But Kurt was smiling, and hugged Sam before going to say bye to Will.

Sam took that occasion to go shake Sebastian’s hand and say in a lower voice.   
“Hey, do take good care of him. As Blaine’s best friend I kind of took side but… you know.”

“You talked to Blaine.”

“He is rooting for you.”  
“Eh?”

“Seb? Let’s go?” Kurt was now waiting, so Sebastian didn’t get more than a wink from Sam before he followed the designer back to the car park. They were safely on their way home in no time.

“You do know how to escape this place. Why didn’t we do that on the way in?”  
“Caus’ I thought Will had prepared for us to arrive. I’m so annoyed, I really liked that jacket.”

“Yeah sorry about that.”

“That’s fine. How’s your cheek?”

“Great, no pain, you’re a good nurse.” They laughed.

“So what was Sam whispering about?”

“Ah, apparently Blaine’s rooting for me, whatever that means.”

“Oh that explains it.”

“Hm?”

“Blaine texted me this morning. He is inviting me to the wedding, again. With you.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Do you  _want_  Elliott, Adam, Santana AND Chandler to come after me? You’re not going to that wedding. I’m sure Blaine’s boyfriend will be there as well. It’s a no. N.O. NO.”

“But you’d be there? I actually like Cooper, I kind of want to go. If you’re here, I’ll be okay.”

“Kurt…”  
“ _Please_?”

This was Kurt opening up again, Sebastian had no way of refusing. He wanted Kurt to know he could count on him.

“OKAY. But  _you_  explain that to your extended family, I don’t want to die.”

“Sure. Merci.”

 


	16. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So your dad wants Mr.Anderson to see you as a successful actor in an amazing car?”  
> “With at my arm the amazing boy his son couldn’t keep.”

The next day went well, they basically watched movies which was definitely up Sebastian’s street. In the car on his way home, the actor couldn’t help but think that this movie session definitely lacked cuddles. But he also knew that this attraction for Kurt needed to stay one sided for now. Don’t get me wrong, he was also aware of the flirting between him and Kurt. He knew that maybe there could be an interest from Hummel towards him. But Kurt was still lost in his feelings for Blaine, and even without them, why would he dive right into another relationship?  
If Sebastian was sure of one thing it was that he didn’t want a one-time thing with the designer. He wanted more, and Kurt probably wasn’t ready for more. So friend-zone it would be for now.  
  
That being said he was now in the car back to the Hummel’s, all dressed up to attend a wedding as Kurt’s +1. Weddings and unsaid things never were a good mixt… plus the Andersons would be there and he knew for a fact no parents in the entire world would want the guy who nearly blinded their child to be around at their other child’s wedding. Especially not as the date of their ex son in law.

At that exact moment in his thinking process Sebastian thought maybe he should just go back home, but it was also the moment Kurt chose to get out of the house looking incredibly hot. So maybe he would stay and rub in Blaine’s face what he had lost. The actor got out of the car, realising that was a mistake cause now what? It’s not as if he was about to go kiss Kurt hello. Idiot.  
  
“Hey… Kurt.” He just said awkwardly standing.  
“Hey Bas’” Kurt took pity on him and went for a hug, but he also didn’t want to completely let go of that amazingly embarrassing moment, so he added “Are you going to open the door for me then?”  
“I was going to but if you’re going to be a bitch about it, no.” Sneered Sebastian, turning back to his door and feeling his cheek go red under Kurt’s laugh.  
  
“Will you at least tell me I look good? I could use the boost of confidence seeing where we’re going.”  
“You look amazing.”  
“You’re just saying it to make me happy.”  
“I got out of the fucking car out of shock of how good you look Hummel.”  
“Thank you.”  
  
Kurt smiled and put his seatbelt on as Sebastian started the car again.  
“Nice Lamborghini by the way.”  
“You can thank my dad for it. He thought it would help with the confidence boost.”  
“It’s so nice of him to let us borrow it!”  
“Oh no he bought it. For me. _Especially_ for this.”  
“…What?”  
“Yeah I told him where we were going and he was _resolute_ we needed the best ride. I also think he wanted to rub it in the Andersons’ face.”  
“I have so many questions right now.”  
“Ask away, we have a 2 hour drive.”  
“Does he not like the Andersons?”  
“Well, they never really got along because of different beliefs I think. It was more about business and money than anything else. And then I went and nearly blinded Blaine so that didn’t help.”  
“I bet.”  
“I think Blaine’s dad and mine got into a huge argument when they met about the incident. From what I gathered he told my dad that I would end up in prison and that it was probably because I was raised in the Smythe household anyway.”  
“No he didn’t. Mr. Anderson is a cutie.”  
“I wouldn’t know, never met the guy before. But he and my dad hate each other.”  
“So your dad wants Mr.Anderson to see you as a successful actor in an amazing car?”  
“With at my arm the amazing boy his son couldn’t keep.”  
“Oh _gosh_.”  
“Yeah.”  
  
They talked some more, sang a little and finally made their way to the location of the wedding. It was a little outside of Westerville, in an old (but beautiful) mansion. Everyone was parking their car, so they were totally in time.  
  
“So. How are you feeling?” asked Sebastian to a very pale Kurt.  
“Maybe this was a mistake. What if his new boyfriend is super-hot and smart and funny and…”  
“Kurt.”  
“Sorry…”  
Sebastian took the designer’s hand in his. “Listen to me closely, because I will _not_ say this twice.”  
“Err, okay.”  
“You look, like, stupidly hot. You’re incredibly successful, hell you probably have like Obama’s number in your phone or something.”  
“I do, actually.”  
“Ok, that was a joke but ok.” Sebastian shook his head. What the hell. “You’re funny, smart, undoubtedly everything that this other guy is you are, and more. So stop worrying about it. Yes?”  
“I guess..”  
“Plus, I’m your date.”  
“True.” They smiled at each other.  
“Good. Now, you’re not here for Blaine. You’re here for his brother. And if this gets too much, we bail.”  
“How?”  
“Hm. Well, if you say… call me a Meerkat at some point today, I’ll know it’s the signal and I’ll fake a headache?”  
“Sounds like a good plan.”  
“Good. Let’s do this.”  
  
He finally let go of Kurt’s hand and the two boys got out of the car at the same time.

“Kurt oh my god I never thought you’d be here!”

Urgh, Rachel Berry.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the clickbait title ahahah


	17. I see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kurt my dear boy!” They both looked at the man approaching at the same time and Sebastian felt himself tense up. That was Blaine’s father.

“Well same to be honest.” Kurt walked to Rachel to hug her under the eyes of a surprised Sebastian. He thought the two of them weren’t on friendly terms anymore.

Now that he was thinking about it he actually didn’t know what had happened between Kurt and Rachel. He knew they were not in contact for sure. 

“ _And_  I never thought you’d be here with  _him_.” She added, looking at the actor with a dark glaze. Sebastian chose to stay silent.  
“Erm…” Kurt was staring at Sebastian a bit surprised that no come back had escaped his mouth. “Yeah life is a strange thing isn’t it.”

  
“Undeniably. Oh my god are you guys  _dating_?” Why did she need to sound so condescending?

“Well… all I know for sure is that he’s definitely my date tonight.” Said Kurt while walking to Sebastian to grasp his arm. “Are you okay Bas’?” 

“Hm?” Sebastian blinked twice at the question.

“You’re way too quiet for my liking.”

“Sorry got lost in the beautiful but scary idea that I’m your  _date_.”

“Idiot.” They smiled at each other.

 

“I see…” That was Rachel, reminding them that she was here.

“Yeah you need to get like used to that Rach’. They do it a lot.” Sam Evans had appeared.

“Do they? It’s strangely cute.”

“But disturbing right?”

“Yes.”

“Err can we help you?”

“Sorry Kurt. You guys coming? I want a good seat!” Rachel made her way to the venue, grabbing Sam’s hand.

 

“Go on, I know you have questions.” Giggled Kurt as they were following.

“Rachel and Sam?”

“No, Rachel is fiancé to Jessy St James.”

“Ok, you and Rachel?”

“Well she sided with Blaine. He got cast as Fiyero and of course she got Elphaba. So she left me when I needed her most basically.”

“And you forgave?”

“Kind of. I stopped talking to her. She later apologised but I told her I couldn’t be that magnanimous.”  
“Who even uses that word anymore…”

“Shut up. Anyway, I said it was done, but that I wouldn’t ignore her if we ever met. Like today for example. Let’s just say it’s easier to not have her as an enemy.”

“Yeah I get that.”

They finally caught up with the crowd and got inside the room where the ceremony would happen. So far, no trace of Blaine but that would probably be because he was busy with his brother. They did however say hello to numerous people. Most were relatives of Blaine, none of which knew who Sebastian was. Altogether this was going well, as they didn’t know anyone apart for Rachel and Sam.

Well. Until.

  
“Kurt my  _dear_  boy!” They both looked at the man approaching at the same time and Sebastian felt himself tense up. That was Blaine’s father.

“Oh Mr. Anderson! How are you?” the designer let go of Sebastian’s arm to go greet the man with an embrace.

“Well I’m okay. Still hoping for Blaine to come to his senses and take you back.”

“Ah, you know I wouldn’t have him back anyway.”

“I know… My son’s an idiot. Actually, both are, but at least Cooper didn’t let you go.”

“You flatter me.”

Sebastian was stunned. What was happening?

 “So I hear you’re here with the delinquent that nearly blinded my stupid son?” Mr. Anderson finally said, turning to Sebastian.

“H..Hi Mr. Anderson…”

“I guess if Kurt and Blaine have forgiven you I have no reason not to do so myself.”  
“Thank you, sir.”

“However I really don’t agree with your family in general, so you’ll forgive me for just tolerating you today.”

“Fine by me, I’m just Kurt’s moral support today.”

“Good. Not that he  _needs_  it, Blaine’s new partner is  _no_  match.”

“I’m sure he is.” But Kurt’s smile was definitely pleased.

“You two go take a seat, I have to go get my son.”

And that was Mr. Anderson. 

“What…”

“Well Blaine’s parents really like me.”

“Yeah I can tell. I thought his dad was kind of a homophobe?”

“What? Nah, he didn’t know how to handle Blaine at first but he learned. He’s a sweetheart.”

“You like him because he, as all the men in your life, adores you.”

“True.”

“I wonder who the new boyfriend is now.”

“I’m thinking that poor boy seating alone over there.” Kurt said, looking at the end of the room. There was a guy there, clearly uncomfortable and nervous. He was their age, but definitely not an Anderson as he had very blond hair and very pale skin. Apart from the hair, Blaine definitely had a type. This guys was like a missed Kurt Hummel. 

“Come on.”

And Kurt was now leading them right to him. Sebastian actually found that annoying, because once again Kurt was the good guy. Anyone else would’ve let that dude die alone.

“Hi!”

“Oh, hello. You must be Kurt.”

“It is I! You’re Blaine’s new boyfriend aren’t you? What’s your name?”  
“I’m Charlie, nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you.”  
“You should let Blaine know that talking about his ex isn’t a good idea.” Kurt laughed.

“Oh Blaine didn’t say a thing, his parents however…” Kurt laughed louder.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Well it’s not your fault.” Sebastian said, reminding the two that he was there.

“And you’re Sebastian aren’t you.”

“Yeah…?”

“Blaine said you two were coming together. He seemed to think that this was the greatest fact in history.”

“Well it is epic, for sure.” Agreed Sebastian.

He got cut by the fact that everyone was now seating down for the ceremony to start.


	18. Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See that’s why you’re my favourite.” That was Cooper, now pulling Kurt into the tightest hug. It looked like they hadn’t seen each other for years. Actually that was the case, wasn’t it? “I’ve missed you Porcelain!”

It was a pretty ceremony, a bit weird for Sebastian as he didn’t know Cooper nor his fiancée, but Kurt seemed emotional enough for the two of them.

“Well I didn’t know you were such a girl.” Said the ex-warbler, which earned him a slap on the shoulder from the designer. They were walking towards the dining hall.

“Please, you know I am. It’s like your trademark insult towards me.” Kurt was drying his eyes. “I like weddings, that’s all. Also I was sad I didn’t get to make Cooper’s suit. Did you _see_ what he was wearing? Such a waste for such a beautiful body…”

“See that’s _why_ you’re my favourite.” That was Cooper, now pulling Kurt into the tightest hug. It looked like they hadn’t seen each other for years. Actually that was the case, wasn’t it? “I’ve missed you Porcelain!”

“Stop calling me that Coop!” But Kurt was smiling as they parted.

“Never, it’s like the one good thing Sue invented.” The man then turned to Sebastian to shake his hand. “And you! Thank you”

“Err, I mean you’re welcome but what have I done?”  
“You’re the reason Porcelain’s here aren’t you? You two are seating right next to my table.” He said, taking them to the other room.  
He didn’t lie, the newlyweds had a table with their parents, and just next to that, were Blaine, Charlie, Rachel, Sam, and two empty seats.

“Cooper you do realise it’s super weird to have us seat there?” Asked Kurt.  
“It’s my wedding I do what I want. Plus Sophia doesn’t have siblings, it was just sad to have Blaine seat alone with Chadrick'.” Cooper winked, and then made his way to his seat, ignoring the "It's _Charlie_ , Cooper, and you know it" from Blaine.

“Well I’m really glad you’re here.” Murmured Kurt to Sebastian before seating down. The table was small and round, to Sebastian’s right was Charlie, to his left Kurt. The order was Charlie, Sebastian, Kurt, Rachel, Sam and finally, Blaine.

“Sorry…” Said Blaine.

“That’s ok, if I get _too_ upset we both know Sebastian will just grab me and take me away from you.” Kurt and Blaine laughed and Sebastian felt his cheek turn red.

“Oh shut up.”

“What’s that about?” Asked Rachel.

“Nothing!” Sebastian didn’t need Rachel Berry to know more than necessary.

“So, you’ve met Charlie?”

“Yes, they came to my rescue while the entirety of your family was ignoring me.” Pouted the blond boy, to which Blaine reached for his hand, and stopped himself.   
“You can hold your boyfriend’s hand you know.” Said Kurt with a smile.

Sebastian by now knew that smile, and Blaine obviously did too. He still took Charlies’ hand however. “I’m sorry, they’re all Kurt Hummel purists...”

“They’ll get over it one day, I mean I’m getting over it myself so no reasons they wouldn’t.” Added Kurt.

“Well it’s been 6 years so it’s about time.” Rachel, and her tact. “How long have you two been together now?”

“A year.”

“And you’re the first serious boyfriend since Kurt, right?” Added Sam.

“Yes.”

“There you go. It’ll get better.”

Kurt had taken Sebastian’s hand under the table, to which the actor made no facial reaction, simply squeezing it gently.

Funnily enough he was in fact totally ready to take Kurt away from Blaine. But the designer knew the signal and hadn’t used it yet, so… Anyway this discussion didn’t continue, as Cooper had stood up to start his speech.

They survived the dinner kind of, Sebastian looking at the amount of Champagne Kurt drunk with an impressed but worried eye. They were now in the garden, the party was half inside and half outside and the actor had decided Kurt needed fresh hair.

“Should we go home?”

“Why? I didn’t use the signal did I?”

“No, but you’re also drunk.”  
“Am not.” And because timing was amazing, Kurt stumbled but caught Sebastian’s arm to stop himself from falling. “Maybe a little.”

“Hmm..”

“I’m fine. Plus we didn’t dance yet.”

“You want to dance?”  
“Of course! Wasn’t part of today supposed to be about you flaunting our relationship under Mr. Anderson’s nose? We need some dancing.”

“But we’re not in a relationship.”

“He doesn’t know that does he?” Giggled Kurt, staring into Sebastian’s eyes. Why was this man hot even when completely drunk?

“One dance.”  
“Sure.”  
“And we go home?”

“Hotel.”

“What?”

“They booked hotel rooms next door so we don’t have to drive.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“Yet.” Said Sam, appearing with two glasses of Champagne. Sebastian took the two before Kurt could reach for his.

“You’ve had enough.”  
“Ok, but you drink both.”

“I…”  
“Come on Smythe, man up!” Sam challenged.

“Whatever.” This was a bad idea, but Sebastian obliged and drank the two glasses.


	19. More bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey don’t get mad at me because you want to kiss me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to be very clear, yes I have a lot of work and not much time to write, but I WILL NOT GIVE UP. This fic will be finished. Don't worrrrryyyyy.  
> Also turns out I cannot write a party. I tried many times and it came out wrong, so I decided to cheat. Sorry AGAIN if you were expecting a lot of drunk shenanigans...

Sebastian was drunk. His head was spinning every time he moved it, and he had a hard time convincing himself that grabbing Kurt and kissing him was a bad idea.

He had lost the designer about fifteen minutes ago, after a few very suggestive dances and one too many glass of Champagne. Kurt had claimed he needed to go to the toilets and  _ no, _ Sebastian didn’t need to accompany him,  _ he would find his way back thank you very much _ … except now he was nowhere to be seen. 

“Great” he mumbled to himself after opening yet another door that led him to nowhere. 

“You lost, little bird?” Sebastian turned to see an amused Blaine staring at him. 

“More like  _ I _ lost  _ a _ little bird.”

“He’s sat down in the dinner room, I told him to wait for you there. You should take him back to the hotel.”

“Is he okay?” 

“I really like the sense of panic that appears in your eyes when it’s about him.” 

“ _ Is he okay _ ?”

“Just take him back okay?” On that note Blaine was gone and Sebastian was trying not to run to the dinner room. Mostly because he  _ was _ drunk and would totally fall if he did. 

He finally found Kurt, sat down in a corner and staring at a window. His cheeks were definitely wet from recent tears, but he didn’t seem devastated.

  
“Kurt.”

When he heard Sebastian’s voice, Kurt stood up in a jump, and reached for his shirt to grab.

“Hey Meerkat…”

The signal.   
“Do I need to go kill Blaine before we leave?” Because he was totally up for it. 

“No, it’s fine. But can we go?”

“Yeah.. Can’t drive though, so hotel it is..”

“Sure.” 

Sebastian took the hand grabbing him and intertwined their fingers together before starting his walk towards the exit. 

“Sorry…”   
“Hm?”

“We didn’t flaunt our date in front of the Andersons very much…” Sebastian stopped and turned to face Kurt, visibly shocked.

“ _ Kurt _ . Are you telling me that after you’ve  _ clearly _ cried following a face-off with the used-to-be love of your life, you fucking worry about a stupid jealousy war between my father and Blaine’s?” 

“It’s just… it’s important for Hugh… So… I..”  

But he couldn’t finish, as Sebastian had cupped his face with his hands to kiss him.

This kiss was basically a surprise for both of them since Sebastian’s body had move without his own consent, so it started pretty slow. It did however turn very passionate very quick and they only stopped when they heard a laugh and a “ _ Literally _ get a room, there’s one across the street waiting for you two idiots.” 

They both looked at Cooper with red cheeks and a stunt expression that made the groom nearly choke in laughter. 

“Bye Kurt, thanks for coming.” He finally said when he could breathe again, and then proceeded to leave the main hall. 

“Kurt I am  _ so _ sorry…”

“It’s ok… Alcohol, right? I’m not mad.” 

“What? No! I mean, not that I want you to be mad, I mea, and… -Not that I don’t want to kiss you either by the way. But right now was just not the moment and it’s not what you need, so I’m sorry. I really am.”

“I’m too drunk to be sure but did you just say you wanted to kiss me either way?” Kurt squinted his eyes in an adorable manner. 

“Oh shut up. Let’s go to the hotel.” 

Sebastian started walking again, feeling his entire body burning. Who goes to a wedding with someone they secretly crush on and get drunk? How much of an idiot was he?

He got pulled out of his thoughts by Kurt’s hand taking his. 

“Bas’, I don’t know what that kiss was, but don’t run away from me please?”

“I’m not..”

“Good. I’m tired, and I see double so really I don’t want to talk about it now. I mostly want sleep.”

“Okay princess.” 

Turned out finding a hotel room when you’re drunk is not the easiest, but the two boys finally got in the room that was booked for them. A double room.  _ Sure _ , because sleeping in Kurt’s bed after kissing him was a great idea too.

It didn’t seem to bother the designer who was already stripping, fatally getting stuck in his shirt.

  
“God you’re an idiot.”

“Shush Warbler, help meeeee.” Sebastian laughed and moved towards Kurt, helping him to take off the shirt. Such a mistake. Now Kurt was half naked, his hair a little messy from the recent struggle and his cheeks a little red. 

“Fuck.” Sebastian sighed.   
“What?”

“What, you ask? Urgh I so want to kiss you again, and it’s the worst idea. Just go to bed will you?” 

“Hey don’t get mad at me because you want to kiss me!” pouted Kurt, obeying and kicking off his pants before sliding under the covers. 

“I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at me. Now shush, I’m going to find painkillers and I’ll be back in a second.”

“Sure.”

Sebastian went out again to find the reception. His mission to find painkiller actually didn’t take long, so his plan to come back to a sleepy Kurt was a hard failure. 

“Okay I’m back, take this.” He helped the other boy to a glass of water and a pill, before taking his own clothes off and getting into the bed. 

“Hey Bas?”

“Hm?”

“Tomorrow… Will you remind me to tell you about what Blaine said?”

“Sure…”

“I just… I want to talk about it, with you.”

“Okay Princess.” Sebastian couldn’t help himself and let his left hand land on Kurt’s cheek. “Now sleep.”

“Yeah… Good night…”

“Sweet dreams Kurt.” 


	20. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Creep.”  
> “You’re the one who wants to kiss me…”  
> Sebastian pressed his face against the pillow to hide his cheeks that he could feel getting red.

“Good morning sunshine.” 

Sebastian tried to answer but whatever came out of his mouth was not english. It must’ve been something however because he could hear Kurt laugh. 

“What?”

“You just flipped me off, in French.”

The actor proceeded to open his eyes, to now see Kurt staring at him, still wrapped under the covers. So really all he could see was his stupidly beautiful blue eyes.

“Been up long?”

“A bit, but moving hurts so watching you sleep was easier.”

“Creep.”

“You’re the one who wants to kiss me…” 

Sebastian pressed his face against the pillow to hide his cheeks that he could feel getting red. 

“Can’t believe I kissed you…”

“So it was the alcohol after all?”

“No, I mean yes, but no.”

“Okay…?” The warbler glanced at Kurt quickly, to see him obviously confused and maybe… disappointed? 

“Listen Kurt, I like you, and I want to kiss you, and more… But I also don’t want to be a rebound and I don’t think you need this in your life right now.” 

“Oh…”

“So if we could forget I kissed you, for now anyway, that would be great.” 

“Did you hear about Blaine and I after the proposal?”

“No. I actually moved back to Paris a couple of weeks later. Why?”

“Well even once he proposed, we broke up again. And he dated Karofsky for a while.”

“Wha-”

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, we got back together, again. And we got married at Santana and Brit’s wedding.”

“Just after getting back together?”

“Yes, I  _ know _ . But I was so in love with him I thought this was it. We had been over everything and we were finally end game. But then, we moved back to New York… And again, started arguing a lot. We would always make up, so I thought maybe that was our dynamic? It sounds stupid, but I just couldn’t let go…” 

“Kurt, you don’t have to talk about it…” Sebastian wasn’t a fan of seeing Kurt hurting, and he looked like he was about to cry.

“But I want to... “

“Okay then…” 

“As I said, we would argue a lot, so much so that he auditioned for this Fiyero role for Wicked on Tour without asking me. And he only told me about it once he got it. In an argument. He was saying how we obviously needed time apart and how this was perfect timing. I got so mad, because again he had hidden something so important from me… And because he wanted to leave me… And then that was it.” Kurt’s voice broke, and Sebastian couldn’t help himself and reached for his hand that had just wiped a tear. 

“I’m sorry Kurt.”

“We divorced, and I drowned myself in work. Isabelle took me full time at Vogue once I graduated from NYADA, and the rest is history… But until recently… Blaine was just a bad memory I would ignore. I never really took the time to grief about it… So I guess I never really stopped loving him, if that makes sense?”

“Yeah, totally. I told you, I know what you’re going through.” 

“I know you do, and I know that’s why you didn’t want to kiss me. You’re afraid and I think you’re right. It wouldn’t be fair to you, if we got together now.”

Sebastian felt his heart stop for a second.

“That’s why I was crying yesterday.”

“What?”

“Blaine told me that because I couldn’t move on from him I was going to end up alone. He said that he hopped that at least I would have the decency of not making you my rebound and hurt you in the process. And I realised he was right.” 

“Kurt…”

“I will not ask you to wait for me to be ready. And I guess that’s what made me even sadder… Because I believe we could be… I don’t know, something great… But right now I can’t be that and I don’t see a world where you won’t find another and better guy in the meantime.” 

“What if I want to wait?”

“Sebastian, we both know that’s not your thing.”

“It could be.” The actor frowned a little. “Give me a little bit more credit will you?”

“Sorry, it’s just…”

“No Kurt. Listen, I also think there is something, and we both agree that as you’re just getting over Blaine now, nothing good could result in us dating right away. But I am willing to wait, because I know how I am feeling and I will not lose it for something as stupid as time.”

“But I don’t know when I’ll be ready.”

“I know, and maybe things will change. Maybe when you’re ready, you’ll realise you actually don’t want to go out with me anymore. Who knows? But that’s in the future. And for the present, I say that I will take the risk. I say that you’re worth it.” Sebastian grabbed the cover to pull on it a little and unveil Kurt’s face fully. “I have to go on my press tour for the movie, so I’ll be busy enough anyway. In the meantime, we’ll stay friends, and see how you feel.”

“Ok…”

“Good. Now I’ll just kiss you one last time, in case I don’t get to do that later… Then we’ll take you home, and I’ll see you in New York.”

Kurt seemed about to disagree on the idea that they wouldn’t see each other for the next few days but he knew better than protest. So he just smiled shylly and moved by himself to get that kiss he was just promised. 

Sebastian’s lisp felt warm, and reassuring. The kiss felt like a token that they were in this together, and that whatever would happen next, they would never let go of each other. 

On the car back to Lima, they talked as two best friends would, about anything and everything. It didn’t feel forced, or sad. It felt hopeful, and Kurt never thought this would be a feeling he would ever experience again. 

Especially not coming from Sebastian Smythe. 


	21. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, how long has it been now? Like… 2 weeks?” Elliot smirked at Kurt’s glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many times I can apologize about my uploading schedule... I am not having the time of my life I assure you! Thank you for the kudos and not giving up on me.   
> We are actually getting close to the end. This fic will have 24 chapters!   
> Again, sorry this is taking so long!

“So, how long has it been now? Like… 2 weeks?” Elliot smirked at Kurt’s glare.

“You  _ know _ it’s been a month, you’re doing it on purpose.”

“I’m sure he’s not…”

“Oh no I am, Adam.”

“See! He likes to see me suffer!”

“It’s you who let Seb go on press tour without telling him how you feel, not me. You were at a  _ wedding _ .  _ Drunk _ . He  _ kissed _ you for god’s sake. And yet you  _ STILL _ decided to let him go. I swear it’s like I haven’t teach you anything!”

Kurt had known the moment he said goodbye to Sebastian that this whole waiting thing was complete bullshit. He was ready. He didn’t want to wait. Blaine had gotten to his head with this rebound crap and as usual Kurt had let him do it. 

“He had to go to the press tour anyway, it’s better for him to focus on that than on me.”

“Kurt.”

“I know okay! I know.” The designer let his head hit the dinner table.

Sebastian was coming back to New York tomorrow. However, as he had been his charming little sassy self during the whole tour, America had fallen in love with him. That meant he was supposed to do loads of new talk shows and would be stupidly busy for a while. He had call Kurt and said he would try and come for lunch next weekend, but Kurt wanted to see him sooner than that. 

“We know, Kurt.” Ah, he might’ve said that part out loud. Adam was now sat next to him, a hand on his back. 

“I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not.” Elliot sat on the other side. “I’m teasing you but you weren’t wrong. It’s just that you needed that push to finally be over Blaine, and timing was bad.”

“Yeah! And now that Sebastian is famous all over the globe we would’ve known if he hadn’t kept his promise. So he’s definitely still on board with you.”

True, every interview he’s had Sebastian was asked about his relationship status and he always answered “waiting” with a smirk.

“Anyway, crying about it will not help anyone Hummel, so let’s get back to work!” said Santana, coming back from the washroom. Kurt was coming out with a new collection in a week and he indeed didn’t really have the time to sulk about Sebastian right now.

“I have to say, coming out with a sportswear collection called  _ Finn _ when you’re already so emotional is probably not the smartest idea.” 

“I know Adam, but this was decided before the whole Sebastian debacle.” Kurt sighed. He had spent years not feeling anything. Now Sebastian Smythe comes back into his life and he basically cries twice every week.

The rest of the day went by, Kurt took the time to send a text to Sebastian to wish him a safe journey back home, and then went to bed. 

It was going to be worst knowing Sebastian  _ in _ New York. So close, yet, so far. 

What the designer didn’t know however, was that Sebastian himself didn’t agree with not seeing Kurt right away. This waiting game was torture to the actor. We could assume this was because Seb was used to a lot of one night stands but that was not the difficult part. It wasn’t even a challenge to say no to the cute guys coming onto him. What Sebastian was struggling with was the serious lack of Kurt time. WhatsApp and Facetime were not helping.

And now he was supposed to get to New York and wait another 3 full days to see him? That was not happening. The only problem was the timetable. He was landing Wednesday morning, to be directly taken on the set of Good Morning America, then he had a shoot with Vogue, after that he has a taping for a talk show and then more interviews. The same kind of craziness was awaiting him on Thursday and Friday, which meant he would finish work around 10 pm every night. He couldn’t just show up at 11pm at Kurt’s door right? They would both be tired, it wouldn’t be productive at all. Really the logical solution here was to meet on the Saturday and enjoy the full day together.

 

But that sucked. 

 

Which meant the next day at exactly 11 pm, Elliot was opening the door to a visibly tired Sebastian. 

“Hi Smythe! What a  _ surprise _ , so, how’s life?”

“Oh shut it, where’s Kurt?”

“You’re no fun.” 

“Elliot? So? Who is it?”

“Your biggest fan actually. Come say hi!”

“What are you on about?” You could hear the designer moving towards them. “As if you’d let a fan come in, you…” Kurt stopped when his eyes met Sebastian’s. “What…” 

 

“Hey, I was done with waiting.”


	22. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what are we doing for New Year?”

“You’re here!” Kurt felt his smile widen, against his will really, but couldn’t stop grinning. 

“Hey…” Sebastian walked towards the designer “I am. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah, of course…”

“Well I’m going to bed.” They both jumped, having forgotten that Elliott was still there. 

“Good night Elliot.”

“Night Kurt, Seb, don’t make too much noise!” He was still laughing once out of sight. 

“Sorry, I know it’s late, but I really missed you and…” Kurt stopped the other boy in his explanations, as he had grabbed his shirt to pull him into a much awaited kiss. 

“I said it’s okay.” He finally said, not losing the blinding smile that had appear the moment he saw Sebastian in the room. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting such a hello, but I’m not against it!”

“Don’t be too smug about it. But I did miss you too. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Okay.”

“Will you stay over tonight?”

“Sure, yes. I’m exhausted to be honest.” On that note they made their way to Kurt’s bedroom, and the moment they went into bed, Sebastian grabbed the designer to hold him against his chest. “I missed you.” 

“So you said.” 

“Good night, Kurt.”

“Good night.” 

 

Not to be too predictable, but Sebastian did have the best sleep ever that night. This meant that when his alarm rang, he really didn’t feel like moving but work was calling. 

“Bas…”

“No.”

“You’ll be late.” 

The actor opened an eye to see Kurt looking at him with an amused smile. Kurt smiling at him in the morning was definitely something he could get used to.

“Can I come back tonight?”

“I’ll be there.” 

“Ok.”

Sebastian woke up then, lost a couple more minutes making out with Kurt just because he could, and got ready to leave. 

This routine took place the next day, and the one after that, actually two weeks into this relationship, Sebastian had barely come back to his own flat. No one was really surprised when two month later, he sold the flat back to officially move in with Kurt and Elliott. Some would say it was too fast, but anyway “Sebastian is rich enough to buy another flat if Kurt ends up kicking him out”, as Santana had answered to Rachel when they talked about it over the phone one day. 

Sebastian’s movie finally came out and in no time, the actor had received quite a few scripts for really amazing projects. Kurt’s collection,  _ Finn _ , was already being adapted to the retail industry. Basically for the first time in a long time, Kurt and Sebastian were feeling complete. Of course it was a high, and there would be lows, but they were ready to face them together. 

 

“So, what are we doing for New Year?”

The couple and Elliot were all in the living room, snowed in as New York had turn into a ski resort since the day before. 

“Well my parents invited us over.” Said Sebastian, sat on the couch, a hand in Kurt’s hair as the designer was lying down his head on his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Of course they also invited  _ my _ parents who were fast to say yes without asking me.” Pouted Kurt.

“Oh, so you’re staying in Ohio after Christmas then?”

“Seems so. You’re invited as well actually.” Sebastian smiled. “I know you like to spend New Year with Kurt so I asked my mother.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, meant to tell you. Actually she ended up inviting everybody.” Sebastian laughed.   
“What?”

“Yeah. Chandler, Adam and his fiancé, Santana and Brittany as well. I actually think Jeff and Nick will be there too?”

“Is your mother okay?”

Both Kurt and Sebastian laughed then.

“Very good question. Anyway, we hope you’ll consider it?”

“Oh yeah I’m totally coming, I need to meet your brothers.”

“Of course.”


	23. New Year - Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The general vibes was so chilled in fact that the next day had Kurt wondering if he woke up in the same universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter. 400000 Years later. I'm sorry, also I thought there would be another one but I have nothing left to this story.  
> I'm working on another one, but don't want to post it for now as my life is quite busy and I don't want to keep you waiting as long as I did for this!  
> Thanks again if you read this story!!!!

Kurt and Sebastian spent Christmas at the Hummel’s. Sebastian’s family all were in Paris for the holidays and really the Warbler was not excited by the idea of being stuck in a plane with his brothers. Aurore and Hugh were a little disappointed but not crazy enough to insist so it had been agreed that they would all meet back on the 30th of December for a second Christmas.

It went better than expected. Granted, Matthew and Andrew offered them sex toys, but Kurt had a great time in general and was mostly happy to see that Sebastian was getting more relaxed around the twins. The general vibes was so chilled in fact that the next day had Kurt wondering if he woke up in the same universe.

New Year's eve started with Sebastian yelling at someone to get the fuck out, as he was covering up Kurt’s naked body with the sheets. The designer kept his eyes closed as Andrew, it would seem, was now making a comment about how Sebastian needed to learn how to share.

“I’m going to kill you if you don’t get out now.”

“Okay, okay I’m out! But get out of bed, we’re all waiting for you, you know.”

And he left.

“Hm?”

“I knew it was weird that you were still asleep.” Mumbled Sebastian, letting himself fall back on the bed. Kurt took that occasion as an excuse to come snuggle against him.

“Didn’t we lock the door though?”  
“Would you be surprised if I told you that he picked the lock?”

“Not really.”

They both giggled and got up, got dressed, and made their way to the dining room for breakfast. The Smythe mansion was definitely awake with people everywhere carrying different things for the party coming up. Kurt realised how big this house was as even with hundreds of people running around, he never bumped into anyone. They finally made it to breakfast, were Hummels and Smythes were indeed already awake, plus a couple familiar faces…

  
“Well hello there!”

“Missed us?”

Chandler and Elliot had already arrive. Kurt felt himself smile wildly as he went to hug Chandler. He hadn’t seen him in a while, which he could understand why, but he had missed him.

“Oh my god I missed you!”

“Ayyy, didn’t you miss me?” Elliott pouted.  
“I live with you, idiot.” But he still went to hug his flatmate.

They ate, and an hour later Nick showed up.

“Nick!” Sebastian went to greet him. “Did you lose your other half?”

“Well my other half had a little boy yesterday.”

“NO?!”

“Yep, Jane gave birth to a healthy little Cameron at 8 am. So they’re both having some rest and Jeff of course had to stay.”

“Of course. We _have_ to visit now.” Said Kurt, hugging Nick.

“So you will visit for the kid but won’t come to see us?”

“Oh shut up.”

 

Their friends all started to show through the day. Up until 7 pm when the party involving all of Ohio started.

“Sebastian I had no idea this was such an event!?” Kurt was NOT outfit ready for this. He was now in Sebastian’s room, trying to figure out something to put on.

“Didn’t you get a hint this morning when they were getting the house ready?”

“I just thought your parents were being a bit over dramatic.”

Sebastian laughed but didn’t say anything more, Kurt was on edge already, no need to add up to it.

 

An hour later they were both ready and in the living room.

“I mean thank you for finally showing up.” Said Andrew.

“How are you even late, you _live_ here.” Added Matthew.

“Kurt needed to find what to wear. It’s not my fault.” Sebastian pouted, and nearly chocked when Matthew said:

“Well if you would just let us see him naked we would’ve helped dressing him up.”

 

But the rest of the evening went by without anymore near death experience for both Sebastian and the Twins. Kurt however had to keep himself from smacking his head against the wall a few times, mostly due to the fact that Elliott, Andrew and Matthew LOVED each other. Or more accurately loved annoying Kurt together.

 Later that night he actually had to make Sebastian promise him this combo would never, ever, happen again.

And Sebastian kept his word.

For the next five years.

He had to break it, however, as there would be no way the Twins nor Elliott would be missing their wedding.

Well, he also had to break it for their sons’ first birthday, two years after that.

Well, you get it.. they lived happily ever after.

 

 


End file.
